Nerd
by cruddy-feelings
Summary: She was a high school nerd who has a chance to change.
1. Prolouge

Author: xweedlover  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: High school nerds turned hotties, you know the usual storyline.

Prologue;

It was a typical day at South Leaf High, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a group of girls were getting picked on by the student body. Needless to say, this school isn't exactly a friendly environment. There were cliques. Nerds, Preps, Goths, Posers… just all those usual groups you'll find you know? So there shouldn't be any difference at this school. But this one girl will find three of the best friends ever and they're going to fix this problem. Let's see how they handle this matter.

[Cafeteria]

At the far corner of the cafeteria there was a group of teenagers surrounding what appears to be a girl with pink hair. Pink hair? Now that sounds a bit unnatural, but this girl, she was special. She wasn't what she appeared to be, but will she show her true self? No, because she doesn't like being noticed. But, dressing up as a nerd apparently attracted attention too, the unwanted kind.

"Haha, look at little Sakura covering her ugly self from us!" a girl with long purple hair yelled out with a smile.

"She's doing us a favor Ami, I mean, her looks would make us all blind!" another girl shouted. In response, she had many shouts of "Yeah!" from the audience. The pink haired girl started tearing up, _this school is so mean_, she thought as she tried to make a run for it. Too bad, the crowd wouldn't let her go just like. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of the crowd when suddenly she felt someone kick her across her face.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell down and hit her face against the cool cafeteria floor.

"Aw, looks like poor Sakura had an accident," cooed Ami, "too bad it ain't over yet bitch." Sakura stared at her with her wide jade colored eyes. Ami smirked; she saw the fear in her eyes. She loved that fear; it gave her absolute control of the school.

"Hey it's Sasuke!" a boy shouted as he stepped out of the way for the male to go through to the crowd. Ami's eyes immediately turned all lovey dovey as she saw the boy of her dreams coming straight at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed with joy. She smiled when he put her arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing Ami?" he asked. She looked at him in amazement, it was the first time she heard him say more than one or two words.

"Nothing Sasu, just picking on the nerd girl," she replied, "she's such a freak with her pink hair and green eyes!" The crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

"Her wide forehead is such a pain to look at too!" a girl exclaimed out of no where. Sakura widened her eyes and covered her forehead out despair. Her father always told her that her forehead goes along with her looks. Sasuke just raised his brow at her. '_Pathetic'_ he thought as he stared at her.

He kissed Ami on the lips one more time before departing the crowd. Ami just stared lovingly after him. She then remembered about the nuisance on the ground and turned her attention back at her.

"Are you jealous forehead girl because my boyfriend is so hot?" Ami taunted her.

"He loves me so much, in the future, we'll get married and have many babies" she said as she drifted off into dream world.

"Of course, you'll be living on the streets with a beggar, ha!" She said with her high pitch voice. Sakura said nothing. She knew she can't win against Ami, especially not with the crowd backing her up. Just when she thought she was done she heard the voice of reason.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Tsunade's voice boomed in the cafeteria.

Ami looked at her then at Sakura.

"Ms. Tsunade, Sakura tripped and when I tried to help her she pushed me away saying she didn't need me" Ami said with a sad voice. She started fake crying for sympathy and the rest of the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really Sakura?" Ms. Tsunade asked her. She knew the pink haired girl was being tormented by the students, yet she won't let her do anything about it.

"Come with me Sakura" she said as she beckoned her hand toward the girl. Sakura stood up and followed her out of the cafeteria. The crowd subsided and left only Ami and her posse standing there. Ami snapped her fingers and her posse followed her out the door.

[Principal's office]

Ms. Tsunade sighs. "Sakura, this can't keep going on you know?"

Sakura said nothing as she stared out the window. There were birds flying up into the sky and the wind giving off a quiet breeze.

"Sakura, we got a note from your mother this morning" This caught her attention. She hasn't seen her mother in three years since her and her father have divorced.

"What did it say?" her timid voice whispered. Tsunade looked at her then took the note out from inside her desk drawer.

"She wants you to move back to Paris" Sakura's eyes widened. Paris?! But that's so far from here. What about her father? He'll be so lonely without her. Tsunade saw the look on Sakura's face from the news. She cleared her throat.

"The choice is completely up to you, but I think a year or two away from here is just what you need." She said with absolute certainty in her voice. Sakura stared at her. Maybe she's right. Time away from Ami and the rest of this school is definitely a positive thing. Sakura nodded.

"I'll go home and talk to my dad about this, thank you Tsunade" she said. She turned her back and walked out of the office.


	2. I'm Waiting

Author: xweedlover  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: High school nerds turned hotties, you know the usual storyline.

Note: Alright, so this story hasn't been updated in almost a year. What the heck right? No excuse. I just haven't been interested in fanfiction for a while, but I'm back. And yeah, I'm going to stay around this time! I read many amazing stories and that's giving me inspiration to continue on. So please enjoy this chapter & tell me what you think. Thank you!

Chapter 1; I'm Waiting

Sakura sighed as she looked around the Paris' international airport. Her mother was supposed to be there already to pick her up so she didn't have to wait long. Seeing no sign of a lady that looked like her mother she decided to sit down on one of those waiting chairs. She can't believe she actually agreed to go to Paris and leave her melodramatic father at home. What was he suppose to eat?! Lord knows his cooking wasn't exactly the best in the world. It was second to the last, really... Her dad could set boiling water on fire and she didn't even know that was possible!

She remembered how her dad took the news when she told her. Looking back on that, she wondered if she made the right choice…

[Flashback sequence: Begin!]

"Papa, I'm home" Sakura said as she entered the house. She locked the door and proceeds to enter the living room where she knew her dad would be, watching sports on TV.

"Sakura honey!" a man with dark brown hair and light green eyes exclaimed when he saw his daughter come in. Sakura smiled when she saw her father and went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you papa?" she asked softly. He smiled as he stared at her. His daughter was as gentle as the day she was brought up. The divorce with his wife was hard; he thought they had a good thing going till she told him she didn't want a family to keep her from her dreams of reaching the fashion world. He told her he was going to support her with everything he's got, but she did something unexpected. She divorced him saying the marriage life just wasn't for her and that when she gets her dreams over with she may come back for him.

'_May'_ he thought as he kept staring at his daughter. His daughter was one of the brightest young ladies he had ever seen and he was proud of her. '_Now if only Miyako would do the same_.'

"Papa, are you alright?" Sakura asked her father. He had been staring at her for a long time and Sakura wondered if something was wrong. Her father was brought back into the world soon after.

"Yes sweet-heart, I was just thinking back to when your mother was around…" he said with a soft voice.

"Funny you should mention her," Sakura said, "she sent a letter to my school this morning"

Sakura's father looked stunned. "What did she say?" he asked in a calm voice, though inside he was dying to know why she was finally contacting them after so long.

"She wants me to go live with her in Paris" she whispered. She stared at her father's face for his reaction. At first, it seemed as though the news had not reached his ears for his face was still the same as before she told him the news. Slowly, however, his face morphed to show that he was sad. Sakura didn't want him to be sad because of her.

"I won't go if you don't want me to Papa" she said. She reached and hugged him tightly around the waist. Soon she felt his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She felt her shoulder began to grow wet, but from what she wondered? As softly as she could, she looked up and there she was met with a sight that had broken her heart.

Her own father was crying.

"Papa, if you don't want me to go I won't" Sakura told her father as she watched his tears roll down his face. Her father lifted up his face from her shoulder and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. His sight was now somewhat blurred due to the left over tears on his eyes, but he could still make out the silhouette of his daughter. After all, pink hair was hard to miss.

"Sakura, if you want to go then go," her father said. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, her father continued. "Don't let me stop you from doing what you want to do." Papa Haruno knew about the torture his daughter goes through at school. He had seen the bruises on her face once and that sight had broke his heart. She never told him what was going on so he never did anything. He wanted his daughter to be more out spoken and tell him what was wrong. So he'll wait. Wait for the day when his daughter can trust him enough to tell him about the abuse. That's when Papa Haruno will go kick those girls' butts. But for now, maybe going to Paris will be good for her. She can have a fresh start and when the time is ready, she'll be back here.

"I want you to go and live your own life, don't let me hold you back" he told her. By now his tears have dried out and his vision was back. He was looking directly into his daughter's emerald colored eyes and smiled. His smile was genuine. Not a fake one that was easily see through. He really did want her to be happy. Sakura smiled when she saw her father smile. He really did mean what he said.

"I'm going to go daddy, and I'll come back before you know it!" Sakura declared. Papa Haruno smiled.

"Go get pack then," he said, "I'll call your mom and tell her you're leaving tomorrow." Sakura stared at him before rushing upstairs to pack. Soon before they both knew it, tomorrow had come and it was time for the sad good byes.

They were at the airport and as the intercom was turned on; a lady's voice came through and said that flight 402 was now ready to board. Sakura looked down at her ticket, it said flight 402. It was time. She glanced at her dad who was holding her luggage and smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

"Bye Papa" she said as she took her luggage from him and stepped back. Papa Haruno looked up at his daughter one last time before waving good bye. Sakura turned around and walked towards the gate for her flight. She got everything checked and before going through the door to the plane, she looked back at her dad one last time. He was still standing there waving at her only this time, his smile was sad. Sakura could see that it was a forceful smile so she forced one back. She knew he could see right through it, but both of them knew that it was hard to part each other so she turned around and walked to the plane, never looking back at her dad.

[Flashback: end]

That flashback made Sakura realized that she had left her dad too quickly. She just received the news one day and the next day she flew to Paris?! That's insane of her. She should have talked her dad into letting her stay one more week. But it's too late now. She's here, in the airport waiting for her mom. The one who left them so many years ago. Was she doing the right thing? Only time will tell.

Alright, I'll just end it here for you guys. How was it? Not too bad I hope. Sorry you guys had to wait nearly a year just to read this! I promise I'll try to update more frequently and not take a whole year. Maybe a week. Or two. That's it though. :D So review please!

-xweedlover


	3. Settling In

Author: xweedlover  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: High school nerds turned hotties, you know the usual storyline.

Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and added me to the story/author alert list and such! That really means a lot to me! :D Oh, and please excuse any spelling/grammer mistakes D: Since it's my spring break I only type chapters around 1-2 am. Weird as it sounds, that's when I'm pretty wide awake, so yeah… thanks for reading this xD

Chapter Title: Settling In

Sakura sighed. It's been over an hour and she still hasn't seen a sign of her mother or gotten a call from her. Maybe her mom forgot about her?! I mean, it has been three years since the divorce, maybe her mom was just so busy working that she forgot she even had a daughter. Impossible! Sakura thought. Her mom sent the letter to her right? So she must remember about her, but if that's true then why hasn't she come pick her up yet? This was all too confusing for the teenager. She decided to give her mom 10 more minutes to get here before she give up and call her.

As she looked around the airport she saw couples separating, families laughing as they take out their tickets for their flights, and basically thousands of people who were going places including the bathroom. This place was like a sea of endless people so why did Sakura feel like she stuck out the most? Oh yeah, her pink hair. She sighed again. This was definitely a trait that was unique. From the corner of her emerald colored eyes she saw a news stand and decided to go there. What better way to past time then by reading a magazine about the latest gossip? Many things, but they're just not accessible to her right now so she'll settle.

She slowly got up from her and grabbed her luggage and walked over to the news stand. She looked over at what was available and grimaced at the various magazines loaded with gossip and health conscious awareness pamphlets. This is what the world has come too. She took one closer look at a magazine and realized something that made her frustrated. The words were all in French. Oh god, could this be even more painful? Not only could she not read a magazine like she did back home, but now she can't even understand what its saying. _I guess I could just look at the pictures_ she thought, but she decided not to. Why put herself through anymore hell.

As quickly as she came, she left. She looked around the airport once more hoping to see her mom, but fate was just not with her today. She sighed and walked back to the waiting chairs. Planting her butt on one of the seats she decided to get comfortable, after all who knows how long her mom will take. She put down her luggage on the seat next to her and stretched her arms. Hearing that satisfied sound of a crack, she fixed her hair and put her arms down. Just as she was about to take out her phone and call her mother, a voice rang out through the air that called her name.

"SAKURA HONEY!"

She turned her head towards that voice and saw that the owner was a woman with waist long pink hair and light green eyes. Yes, it was her mother. She got up, grabbed her bag and walked towards her.

They met halfway.

"Oh Sakura honey, look at you!" the woman exclaimed as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. She glanced at her frame, up and down before returning to her face and smiling. This was definitely her daughter alright, even underneath those bulky non flattering clothes; she can see her small, but full frame. Even if she couldn't see that, this young lady's pink hair and emerald colored eyes would be enough to give her away.

"Honey, oh I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you after so long!" she said as she pulled Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura wasn't sure how to react to that, it's been years since she felt her mother's embrace and now that she actually had it… did she want it? She slowly wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged back. Her mom smiled. At least she's not ignoring her right? That's something. They both let go and stared at each other. Sakura took a mental picture of her mom. She didn't have any wrinkles on her face as far as she can tell and she definitely didn't look 30 something. _Must be cover up_ she thought as she stared. She looked up and down her mom's frame and saw what she was wearing. Nothing unusual, a long black sleeved shirt and skinny jeans paired with pink ballet shoes. So down to earth. Of course, her mom noticed but didn't say anything.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home" her mother said as she led her daughter to the entrance of the airport. Outside waiting for them was a black Lamborghini with a man in a suit holding the door open. Her mom took the luggage from her and handed it to the man. He took it and quickly put it in the back trunk and resumed standing by the door. Sakura stared at him before looking back at her mother. This was all just too confusing. Her mom had her own limo driver? Or was this just a rental?

"Sweetie, come on, I want to show you your new home" her mom exclaimed from inside the limo. She took one last look outside before going in and closing the door. She put on her seatbelt and felt the car move. She couldn't see clearly out of the tinted windows, but she didn't feel like looking at the sights anyway. This was just too much for her to take in right now. She glanced at her mom who looked indifferent at the moment. This was probably the usual for her now.

There was an eerie silence in the back seeing as both of them didn't make an attempt to start a conversation. Sakura felt like the drive would never stop. But lucky for her, it soon did. She took it as a signal to open the car door and so she did. She took a long look at what was in front of her.

A standard size mansion complete with a water fountain in the middle of the front yard. Stepping stones were leading up to the main door and the bushes were trim to perfection. Roses were adorned on the bushes and the trees were about the same size each. There was also a bench on the left side of the yard in the shading of the trees and birds were chirping nearby. The mansion itself looked new with its freshly painted outer surface and the windows were so clear that not a speck of dirt was on them from what she could see. This was truly paradise.

No wonder her mom never came back. All Sakura had at home was a two story house with a small bathroom and two bedrooms plus a kitchen and a living room. It was your normal standard living area. The color on the walls were tattered and old looking and the rugs looked like they haven't been cleaned in years. But Sakura smiled. She didn't need a gorgeous mansion like this back at home. She had what she needed. A father's love and that's enough for her. So she didn't have roses adorning her bushes or trees with birds chirping on them. She got her father and a few measly necessities. She was happy.

She was broke out of her trance when her mom placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Lovely isn't it?" her mom asked. She nodded.

"This home was built to my liking and it was worth every penny" her mom said as she glanced at the home with love in her eyes. She truly did love this home. It was everything she wanted and need.

"Well, come along sweetheart, let me show you to your room" as she broke out of her trance. The limo driver had already taken her luggage from the back trunk while she was in thought and it was now sitting on the grass. He had already taken off she figured seeing as there were no signs of him. _Guess he was just a rental _she thought as she picked up her luggage and followed her mother into the lovely home. Inside the home was even lovelier.

The walls were a solid champagne color and it was smooth to the touch. There were no bumps along the walls at all. A crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling as if overlooking everything. There were two stair paths on both sides of the hall, both leading to the same area. Pictures of events, co-workers, friends, family hung on the wall and each were smiling in its own way. The floor was made of marble as it would seem.

Sakura didn't feel at home at all. There's nothing home-y about this place at all. She sighed and followed her mom upstairs. Her mom had led her to one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen before.

"This is your room now Sakura" her mom told her. She could see the shock in her eyes and smiled. _Only the best for you my dear_ she said in her head as she watched Sakura walk into the room with amazement.

The bed was a king size and was covered with red silk, smooth to the touch. There were even some drapes around her bed so she could have some privacy if she wished in the same red color. The carpet was a darker color, but it felt so furry that Sakura can't help but smile as her toes rubbed the carpet. A desk was placed facing a window where the sun usually shines through and it was supporting a laptop and some books which her mother thought were fabulous. A plasma screen TV was hanging on the wall facing her bed so she could watch TV in bed if she pleased. Also, underneath it was a DVD player, VCR, and a blu-ray player. Sakura walked over to the corner of the room that was not facing the door and gasped. It was a large walk in closet complete with a couch in the middle for her to sit in when she can't decide on what to wear. Underneath was a red rug. Not as furry as her carpet, but it will do. She walked out and went to the other side where the bathroom was. It can't be as impressive as the room, but she was wrong. That bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub as well as a shower for when she's in a hurry to go and couldn't soak in the tub. There was three mirrors side-by-side on the wall right in front of the sink which was made from white marble. This is all too gorgeous for Sakura.

She walked out of the bathroom and stared at her mother in shock.

"This is all for me?" she asked softly. Her mother looked at her. This was the first time she heard her daughter talk all day. So she did the only thing she could do at that time, she smiled at her daughter. She regretted leaving her when she was younger, but at the time she just didn't know what else to do. She wanted to pursue her career in fashion and a family would just be weighing her down. Having Sakura was just not part of her plan. But now… she's glad she had her. Sakura was her own pride and joy. No matter what happens she'll still love her daughter. Now how does her daughter feel about her she wondered? Coming back into reality, she looked at her daughter and tried to remember what she was asked. Only… nothing came up.

"Could you repeat that dear, I must have spaced out" she replied.

"Um, is this all for me?" Sakura asked again while staring at her mother.

"Of course honey! Only the best for you!" her mother said with a big smile on her face. If she was one of the world's best fashion designers then her daughter will have the best she can provide and that's what happened.

"Wow, this is all really amazing," Sakura said, "only, I don't think I can accept it." she stated. She looked at her mother's face for her reaction.

"Why?" was all her mom asked. How could her daughter not want this extravagant room? Any girl would kill to have this kind of room for themselves.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for it, I really am, but it's just not me" her daughter replied. Ms. Haruno stared at her daughter. Perhaps living back in that city changed her daughter. She must prefer simple over extravagant. She'll change in a matter of time though. Everyone does.

"Honey, please accept this as a gift, it would mean the world to me" she said as she stared at her daughter with her big light green eyes. Sakura stared at her. _That's not fair_, she thought, _she can't do the puppy dog eyes on me!_ But she did. And it worked. She sighed. She gave in too easily. Her mom's puppy dog eyes disappeared quickly as it was replaced by a huge smile showing off her perfect teeth.

"Great! Now that that's settled, how about you unpack and later I'll take you out to eat dinner" Sakura nodded and watched as her mom left her to her big room.

She walked over to the desk and felt the smooth mahogany under her finger tips. She looked over at the book choices her mother had left her and saw some classics like Romeo & Juliet and Pride & Prejudice. She had read those books a thousand times and they never seem to get old. She shifted her gaze to elsewhere like her bed. Back at home, all she got was a twin size bed and the comforter was not all that comfy. It was an old one that she got at a retail store for a buck since it was overused, but she figured it would turn out alright. How wrong she was. It made her itched like crazy and it was rough around the edges.

She walked over to her luggage case and took out her clothes. She didn't bring much. She had about five measly sweaters, six t-shirts, a long coat, and a couple of jeans. She figured she could just buy more clothes since she was in Paris after all. She took her clothes and walked to her walk in closet. After hanging up all her clothes she realized… she didn't even take up 1/3 of the closet. This closet should obviously belong to a shopaholic, but for now- she'll make do.

She sat on the couch that was provided and sighed. In just a couple of hours she was flown to Paris and waited in the airport for who knows how long for her mother to show up. Then she was brought to this amazing mansion and was now sitting in her own closet. Who knew this was all possible? Her mind slowly drifted back to her father. What time was it there now? Did he eat yet? Is he alright? Million questions floated her mind as she thought about her father more and more. He has never been home alone before. Sure there were those times when Sakura had gone to school leaving her dad at home for about eight hours, but surely that doesn't count.

She slowly got up and walked out of her closet. It was just weird sitting in there staring at the measly pieces of clothing she had brought over. She didn't think the closet was going to be that large. In fact, she didn't even think she was going to get a closet.

Sakura went over to her desk again and saw that it had a telephone on it. _How could I not have notice that_ she wondered. She didn't have time to think it over though. She knew what she wanted to do and that was to call her dad. So she picked up the phone and dialed in the number she knew by heart.

_Ring Ring_ was what she heard in the phone. _Please answer_ she thought as she shut her eyes really tight and prayed for her dad to pick up.

The next couple seconds flew by and the sound of ringing seems to be all she could hear. When she was finally about to give up, she heard a click. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Papa?" she said. The voice on the other line grew silent.

"Papa, is that you?" she said. She waited for a response.

"I'm at mom's place now. It's really gorgeous Papa, I wish you were here with me" she said. Her voice somewhat broke when she said his name. She really did miss him.

"I know Sakura, I know" her father responded.

"How's your mother doing?" he asked.

"She seems to be well, she was smiling when she saw me" she responded. Although she couldn't tell, her father was smiling on the other line. It was nice to know that his ex-wife didn't forget about their daughter.

"Well, everyone smiles when they see you coming honey"

"No they don't" she said with some sadness in her tone. She remembered what happened to her at school yesterday. It was complete and utter humiliation for her. Tears were now beginning to form at her eyes as she remembered the cruelness of those kids.

"Don't cry sweetheart" her dad said. It was like he knew she was crying and he knew the cause of it. Those spoiled brats at that school; they were going to get what's coming to them.

"I'm not" she lied. She didn't want her dad to be sad cause of her. It's just not worth the trouble.

"Yes you are, now smile for me Sakura" he said. It was more of a demand really. Who wants to hear their daughter crying? No one.

"I will father," she said, "how are you? Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Of course! You're father can make some mean noodles you know" he said as he laughed. He remembered back this morning after coming home from the airport. He had burnt boiling water again. He winced just thinking about it. The fire had started and his neighbor saw and called the fire department. It wouldn't have been all that embarrassing if the fire marshals hadn't asked him the cause of the fire.

"That's great to hear" she said. She was glad her father had no trouble. Just kidding! She knew. Her father always laughs to cover up something. _He probably burnt boiling water_ again she thought as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"So honey how is it over there?" her dad suddenly asked. He noticed the silence and decided to break it.

"I haven't really seen much." Sakura admitted. "The windows in the limo were too tinted to see anything."

"Oh. Well, try to have fun okay?"

"I will papa" she said.

"That's great honey, really that is." He missed his daughter terribly. The house was just a big empty ball of silence without her around, but he wasn't going to let her know that. She can't know that her thirty-five year old dad can't handle being at home by himself.

"Well honey, I'll talk to you soon, I have to go now" he said. Tears started to form at his eyes and he thought about the next couple of days without his daughter around.

"Don't worry papa, I'll be home before you know it" she said with a small smile, not that he could see though. It was the first time they ever been apart from each other for so long.

"I know dear, I know" Papa Haruno said as he shook his head. Freeing his face from tears, he smiled.

"You go have fun and don't get into any trouble!" he told her not that he had anything to worry about though. Sakura didn't have a single party bone in her body. She was just that sweet lovable girl and she always will be. At least... to him anyways.

"I will daddy, good bye" she said. After hearing her dad's quick good bye response she hung up the phone and sighed. What was she going to do now? She didn't know this house. It was like a complete stranger to her. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

It was her mother.

"Sakura honey, do you want to come with me to eat?" she asked as she stared at her quiet daughter. She looked around the room and saw that some things have been moved. That's to be expected though, after all this room was now Sakura's. She can do whatever she wants with it. Noticing Sakura's fazed out expression on her face, she took this chance to go into her room and check out the closet. She expected it to be at least half way full, after all Sakura is the daughter of a top fashion designer.

Uh oh spaghetti-o's! Her eyes widened in shock as she saw all the empty spaces. Where are her designer outfits? Her designer hand bags? How about expensive shoes?! Anything?! She sighed. She looked at what her daughter had hung up and a grim expression came on to her face. The sweaters looked cheap and could easily be sold at $10 at a retail store. Her jeans were pretty much faded at the knees and had rips in them. The t-shirts looked old and worn out and the long coat she brought seemed to be losing its stitches. _Oh this simply won't do_ she thought as she felt the fabric of it. She turned her heels and walked out of the closet before closing the door.

She looked back at her daughter who still hadn't notice she came in. Slowly, but quietly she moved towards her daughter and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, an action she had done many times before. Her daughter immediately looked at her with a confused look on her face. It made Ms. Haruno smiled. She clearly was that man's daughter.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked again this time knowing she had her daughter's full attention. Sakura seemed to be in deep thought as she put on her thinking face. Seconds past before Sakura responded and soon after, she nodded.

"Splendid! I know a lovely restaurant just near here! The food is to die for!" her mother said gleefully as she clasped her hands together.

"Get ready honey!" she told Sakura. Sakura looked at what she was wearing before following her mother out the door. Her mother felt her presence and turned around surprised.

"Don't you want to change first?" she asked. Sakura shook her head no. Ms. Haruno looked up and down at her daughter's outfit and sighed. She really needed help. She was wearing a white polo underneath from what she could tell and a bulky old brown sweater in front. For pants she wore old worn out jeans that had holes in them. Plus, her converse were torn and looked about ready to be torn in half.

Ms. Haruno shook her head. Her daughter was just not all she had imagined her to be, but in time she will learn from her and be the best dress of them all.

"Well, alright then, come on sweetheart" she said as she led her daughter back down the stair case. They walked out the main door where a limo was waiting for them._ Of course_ Sakura thought as she watched the driver open the door for them. It was a different man than the one before. _Probably rental_ she guessed. As soon as Sakura and her mother got into the car, the driver closed the door and went behind the wheel.

Things will soon change in time.

Yay, this one was pretty long right? I mean, I would hope so. :D Word document says this has over 4,000 words. So review please & tell me what you think. Hate it, love it, like it, whatever. Just tell me something :D

-xweedlover


	4. Ami

Author: xweedlover  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: High school nerds turned hotties, you know the usual storyline.

Note: Thank you to those who have been waiting for the next chapter and I hope this chapter won't disappoint you guys.

Chapter Title: Ami

[Location: Sakura's old school]

Don't be afraid, nothing has really changed at this school. The birds were still chirping and all was wrong in the world. Except someone's wondering where Sakura is? Weird.

"Girls, have you guys seen that freak of nature around anywhere?" Ami asked facing her posse. Her followers shook their heads 'no'. Ami put a perfectly manicured finger on her chin, thinking. Her eyes suddenly got wide.

"I know! We must have scared her away!" Ami said cackling to her lackeys. She thought it was hilarious. Her followers looked at each other before joining in on her laughter. No one at this school dare disobeyed Ami. Her father was the one who funded this school the most. Just last year, he put in a pool for them because Ami argued that the kids needed to learn how to swim in case they were ever in a bad situation in the water. Her followers know that it was just so Ami could see Sasuke's body. _Everyone_ knew. She had made sure that her father got her into most of Sasuke's classes except for the advance ones of course. She couldn't handle those.

She tapped her finger against her chin.

"Now, if I was that freak where would I run off to?" she thought out loud. Many people in the hallway had heard her cackling and hearing her statement earlier made it clear to everyone that she was talking about Sakura.

"M-maybe she went to live in the woods?" one of her followers said. This was the first time she had ever answered Ami before. She was just a puny freshman wanting to get her moment of popularity. Ami turned to her with a stern look on her face.

"Why the hell would anyone go to the woods? It's so gross there!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air in disgust. Just the thought of the woods creeped her out. There were probably bugs everywhere and bears lurking around for a prey, ew!

"B-because it's dark there," the freshman said, "no one would be able to see her face." She looked at Ami's face to see if that might have made her smile. If she could get on Ami's good side then Ami could help her achieve maximum popularity before she left.

Ami thought about what the freshman had said for a while.

"Hm, that _would_ make sense I suppose," she pondered around for a bit before her eyes suddenly lit up.

"She's so ashamed that she has to live with those gross icky bugs now!" Ami cried out, laughing as she said it. The thought of Sakura being afraid in the woods and being covered in bugs was both funny and gross to her. _They totally belong together_ she thought as she smiled. Everything was right in this world once again. The birds were chirping, the freak was no longer around, and she had the world's sexiest boyfriend. She drooled just at the thought of his chest and her running her fingers over it.

Someone coughed.

That broke her out of her thoughts.

"WHAT?!" she yelled out, angry that someone ruined her fantasy moment. She turned her head and came face to face with the chest of their principal, Ms. Tsunade. A gulped noise was heard from Ami as she saw her principal giving her the look. She knew that Sakura and Ms. Tsunade were close, they were like family.

"Good morning Ms. Tsunade" Ami greeted her as she bowed her head to show a sign of respect. _Pfft, respect for this bitch, hell no_ she thought. As much as she hates giving respect to the principal, her dad and her happened to be close friends and unless she wants to be cut off from her credit cards, she'll have to show respect.

"Ami, please restrain from laughing so loudly in the hallways this early in the morning" Ms. Tsunade said she shook her head. She had heard what Ami and her gang said and her voice was still ringing in her head like bells. Ouch.

Ami stared at Principal Tsunade. _Was she being serious_ she wondered. Since when is it not allowed to laugh in the hallways? Has she forgotten who funded this school the most?!

_When I take over my dad's company, I'll show her whose boss_, Ami thought as she snickered in her head. It was only a matter of time before she takes over the company and become Sasuke's wife. It was her destiny after all. Not even that bitch Karin can take him away.

Karin. Just the thought of that whore got Ami's blood all heated up. Karin thought she could get any guy she wanted just because her chest filled out before anyone else's and her parents get her the best of the best. Not that Ami couldn't either, but Karin's chest was able to fill out shirts perfectly and make boys drool way more than Ami could ever possibly do. The only thing that Ami has over Karin was Sasuke.

Ami smirked at the thought of her having Sasuke all to herself. It was the only thing that drove Karin nuts. _Every_ girl wanted him for themselves and she won. She felt like the queen at that moment.

A cough interrupted her thoughts again.

She turned her head towards the noise. _Oh_ _yeah, that bitch is still here,_ Ami thought as she stared at her principal.

"Yes Principal Tsunade?" Ami asked in an innocent tone. Principal Tsunade didn't buy it. She didn't trust Ami, but then again, she was an adult and she had to act like one. After all, it's not like Ami was going to get rid of her. Her father would never let that happen.

"I said, please restrain yourself from laughing so loudly in the morning," Principal Tsunade said, "some students can't concentrate in their classes."

"Yes Principal Tsunade" Ami said. Principal Tsunade looked at her once more before nodding her head and walking away.

"I hate that bitch!" Ami yelled out, frustrated. Her posse huddled around her and looked around making sure that the principal had not heard that. Not like Ami cared though. Even if she was to get in trouble her dad would just bail her out in five minutes.

Ami growled to herself as she stared at Principal Tsunade's disappearing form. Why couldn't she be like all the other adults in Ami's life who gave her whatever she wanted? It's better to please Ami then be on her bad side. Or so she thought.

_Whatever, it's not like she'll interfere with my life with Sasuke_, Ami thought happily. They may just be teenagers now, but soon they'll grow up and Sasuke will ask her to marry him. It was perfect. _Once I get out of here, I won't have to worry about that bitch anymore _she cackled once more before snapping her fingers and walking to her class. Her posse following closely behind her.

[Location: Ami's first class]

"Ami, you're late." Her teacher said she looked at the student and then at the clock. The girl was ten minutes late for her art class and she did not like it at all.

"Oh sorry Wanaka-sensei, I just got held up for a moment in the hall way" Ami said as she examined her manicured nails. They certainly were shiny noted the teacher as she saw.

"Just go sit down and don't let it happen again" the teacher said as she watched Ami and her gang walk to their seats which were surrounded by teenage guys with crazy hormones, not surprising at all. The teacher knew who Ami's dad was and knew that he funded the school the most. He was the reason why half the teachers weren't getting fired. So basically, Ami always gets her way. She can sit anywhere while everyone else had assigned seats. She can eat in any class without getting yelled at. Heck, she can text in any class she wanted to without getting her phone taking away. Spoiled much? Oh, I think so.

Wanaka-sensei had begun her lecture on how to take care of paint brushes so that they will last for years to come. Ami zoned out. She continued looking at her perfectly manicured nails with a unique design that she got for $70. Her nails were totally worth it. Well, with Ami's thinking, any part of her body was worth it. She did have to uphold the image of her father after all. Money just came to her like the breeze of the wind.

_I wonder what Sasuke is up to right now_ she thought as she took out her cell phone and looked at her wallpaper. It was a sneak picture she took of Sasuke when he wasn't looking and boy did he look good. His godlike looks and his perfectly sculpted body. _Ew drool_! She thought as she wiped her mouth. She noticed her hand was getting wet and saw that drool was leaking out of her mouth. That's not attractive at all.

"EH-HEM!" she said as she snapped her fingers in front of her posse. They immediately turned to her.

"Yes Ami-san?" the freshman girl asked.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I NEED A TISSUE?!" Ami yelled in her face. It's obvious this new girl just wasn't getting it. When Ami needs something, she needs it **now**.

"S-s-sorry Ami-san" the girl said with big wide eyes as she quickly reached into her purse to pull out a tissue for Ami. As soon as Ami saw it, she snatched it from her hand and quickly wiped the excess drool. She then flung it back at the freshman girl who quickly got up and threw it away. She may want to be like Ami, but she didn't need her DNA for that. Yuck.

"Now leave me alone, I was having a wonderful dream about Sasuke!" Ami commanded. She touched her lips to feel for any leftover drools and smiled when she felt nothing but her flawless skin. _I should be a model_ she thought as she went back to dreaming. That would work out really good though. Her husband Sasuke as the richest man ever and her as the most gorgeous model ever. Heck, their kids would be gorgeous as well with her genes!

"Uh, Ami?" her teacher said as she saw her "prized" student fantasizing away.

"WHAT NOW?!" Ami shouted. Her classmates turned to her with wide eyes. "Can't you see I'm trying to day dream here!?" Her teacher stared at her. This was nothing new. There's always going to be a bratty kid in her class. _Ugh_, she thought as she stared at Ami.

"You need to pay attention Ami" Wanaka-sensei said as she tapped the white board. On it was already tons of notes needing to be copied and it was obvious that Ami and her group weren't copying it.

"I'm not just writing this on the board to pass time" she said as she put on the annoyed look on her face.

Ami snorted. As long as she had her dad's money, she didn't need to learn. Doesn't this teacher know? _Money can buy everything even happiness_. Those poor fools who said money can't buy happiness obviously didn't have billions of dollars.

"I don't need to learn all this crap," Ami said as she stared at her teacher, "this is for stupid people who need to work hard for a living, _I don't_." Her classmates stared at her. They were angry. Oh yes, they were angry. I mean, after all Ami just insulted them. Their faces turned into anger as they stared at her.

"What a bitch" someone in the back whispered and soon whispers of "Seriously" and "Yeah!" spread across the crowd and towards the front of the room. Ami heard.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" she yelled as she turned around quickly, staring at her classmates. No one said anything. Ami glared. Hard.

"No one calls me a bitch," she said, "You're all just fucking jealous of me!" Her posse shrunk in their seats as they tried to stay clear of Ami, but it was hard to when they sat so close to her.

"AMI! THAT'S ENOUGH! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" Wanaka-sensei yelled as she pointed to the opened door.

"You can send me there all you want, but I won't get in trouble" Ami said as she looked away from the teacher. She didn't care. Like I said, her dad would just bail her out in five minutes. She took her designer bag and walked out of the room quickly. It's not like she wanted to be in Art class anyways. She wanted to have all classes with Sasuke, but his first class is AP Calculus. _I'm still in Geometry_, she thought as she wandered down the halls to the Principal's office.

[Location: Principal's Office]

Ami opened the door and walked pass the secretary without even signing in.

"TELL THAT STUPID TEACHER THAT SHE CAN'T JUST SEND ME TO THE OFFICE LIKE THAT!" Ami yelled as she dumped her belongings on the couch. She let out a frustrated yell before planting her butt on the seat in front of Principal Tsunade who looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Ma'm, she just barged in here" the secretary, Ms. Shizune said as she stared at the Principal with a worried look on her face. Principal Tsunade waved her hand at the secretary signaling it was okay. Ms. Shizune bowed then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What brings you here Ami?" the principal asked.

"That lame teacher Wannabe-sensei or whatever sent me here, ugh, she's such a bitch!" Ami remarked. She may be a teacher, but she should know better than to send AMI to the office. Out of everyone else, why her? She was just an innocent angel in her class.

"She should be grateful I even do anything in that stupid class of hers" Ami said with annoyance as she began filing her nails. She noticed a chip on her index finger and it was just bugging her to no extent.

"Ami, her name's Wanaka and you will show her some respect!" Ms. Tsunade said as she gave Ami a look of disinterest.

"Ugh, how about no?" the teenager replied as she put on a disinterest look of her own. "My dad funds this school the most so I can't get in trouble unless YOU want this school to lose money and fire about half the teachers here"

Principal Tsunade stared at her. She was just making empty threats. Her father would never stop funding this school as long as she was around. Whatever happens to Ami won't change that fact.

"Young lady, you should know better than to threaten me" She said as she glared at Ami.

"I am your principal and you will show me and the faculty here some respect before we call your father in to discuss this"

Ami looked at her, she had just finish filing her nails to perfection.

"Do it, my dad won't let anything happen to me" Ami replied with a look of pride. Her father loves her so much, he won't let her get suspended or anything.

Principal Tsunade sighed.

"Very well" she replied.

She picked up the phone and called the secretary to inform her to call Ami's dad.

Alrighty, so I'm ending this chapter here. Why? Because I feel like it. =) So press the button down below to review please. Tell me what you think, how you feel, and just leave a comment. kbye!


	5. Oh Ami Dear

Author: xweedlover  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: High school nerds turned hotties, you know the usual storyline.

Simple Math: **Your reviews** + **me reading it** = **motivation for me to keep on writing**. Alrighty? :D

Chapter Title: Oh Ami Dear

"Ami, you're dad said he's on his way right now and that you should get comfortable on the couch because he's going to take a while" Principal Tsunade said as she sighed and returned to her paper work. It just seemed like that mountain of paper was increasing by the second. _Seriously, what's with this growing pile!? _She thought as she growled at the endless papers staring at her face, laughing at her.

Ami looked at the principal and growled lightly. What was she suppose to do in this boring room while waiting for her dad?!

"Can I go see my Sasuke-kun while you do… whatever the hell you're doing?" Ami asked, staring at the _hardworking_ principal.

"No" the principal replied never once taking her eyes off the work in front of her.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Ami yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN THIS BORING ASS ROOM WITH YOU" she continued to rant as she paced back and forth in the room. There was nothing to do.

The room itself was just boring in general. It has four crème colored walls and a reddish-black rug. A wooden desk that was loaded with papers and one wide window behind the principal. The bookcase was barely filled with books. The only other thing in here was a couch and it looked old. _Ugh, probably from the bargain bin_ Ami thought as she stared at it.

"He's in class right now, you cannot disrupt him" Ms. Tsunade replied. Ami gave a frustrated growl as a response.

"BUT I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted.

"Too bad," Ms. Tsunade explained, "your relationship with him means nothing to me."

"Argh!" the teen replied as she made herself comfortable on the couch. As soon as she sat down, the seat cushion just seemed to sink in to the couch.

"EEK!" she yelled as she jumped up.

"What now?" the principal asked her, her tone laced with annoyance.

"THAT COUCH WAS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Principal Tsunade sighed.

"It's a couch, it doesn't bite" she explained.

"LOOK! THE SEAT CUSHION JUST SINKS IN!" Ami yelled as she pointed to the half sunken seat cushion.

"It's old, now shut up and sit down" the grown woman said as she continued her paper work. She had no time to deal with more of Ami's so called problems. There's just too much to do.

Ami's face morphed into one that showed anger. This was not how she wanted to spend her day. She should have already been let out and back in class without a hint of worry. _What the hell is taking daddy so long to get here?!_ She screeched in her head as she began thinking. Her dad was taking way too long. Doesn't he know that Ami can't stand to be in a boring room for too long? _Ugh, I'm going to yell at him so much when he gets here!_

"Ami, stop pacing around the room," the lady at the desk said, "you're wearing holes into my carpet"

"Like that's my problem" the girl replied back with annoyance, "your carpet is just so cheap, it's sickening!"

"Your father's the one who chose this carpet" Ms. Tsunade said as she raised an eyebrow at the girl. She's not insulting Ms. Tsunade's taste in carpets. She's insulting her dad's.

"Then my dad has ugly ass taste." Ami replied back with no care.

"Oh do I?" a new voice replied. Ami and Principal Tsunade turned their heads towards the sound. It was Ami's dad.

"DADDY!" Ami yelled in glee as she happily ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"I have bad taste do I?" her father said in a stern voice.

"I'll have you know this carpet cost over $10,000, Ami"

Ami's eyes widened. This crappy carpet cost over $10,000?!

"Daddy, why would you spend so much on such a crappy carpet, that money could have been saved towards my inheritance!" Ami whined as she looked at the carpet. It was so not worth $10,000.

Ami's dad coughed.

"I think it's a wonderful carpet, beautifully made" he said as he gave Ami a look that said "Don't argue with me." Ami frowned.

"Fine" she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She just lost $10,000 to that bitch of a principal. _Ugh_ she thought as she stared at her. This principal is a joke from her blonde hair to her giant chest to her tiny feet.

Everything about her just yelled ugly to Ami.

"Well, thanks for coming Mr. Watanabe" Principal Tsunade said as she shook his hand.

"My pleasure, tell me what is the problem?" he replied back.

"Your daughter was being very disrespectful to a teacher"

"Really now?" he said in surprised, "can you explain to me what happened?"

And so the two adults began chatting about the issue, forgetting that Ami was even in the room.

Ami walked over to the couch and sat down, careful not to sink into it. She grabbed her expensive tote bag and dug deep into it. _Comb, lip gloss, compact mirror, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, powder, nail polish, nail filer _shethought as she kept digging into her bag for an item of interest.

_AH HA_! She thought as she pulled out a magazine. What better way to pass boredom then to read a magazine about the latest gossip? _Uh, nothing!_ Ami thought in her head as she began to flip through the magazine to the fashion section. Skipping the articles of disasters in the world and politics. _Ooooh, I HAVE to get that! _She thought as she saw the world's cutest dress.

[Location: Sasuke's current class]

_Hn_, he thought in his head as he looked around for the pink haired nerd that was made fun of yesterday.

She was supposed to be in his class, but there was no sign of her.

_Maybe she just stayed home today_, Sasuke thought as he began to do the assignment on the board. AP calculus was as fun as watching a fish swim. The teacher, Mr. Onizuka was just a regular bald headed man with a round body.

Sasuke tried to focus on his work, but his mind kept floating to the thought of the pink haired girl. Why didn't he stop the bullying yesterday? Oh right, because Uchihas are suppose to be strong people who only fight their own battles. They don't stop other battles unless it involved them.

"Sasuke!" a voice cried out over the silence. It got Sasuke out of his day dreaming.

"Hn" he said.

"What's the answer to this problem?" the teacher said as he tapped the board with his ruler.

Sasuke examined the problem before doing the quick calculation in his head.

"3i + 4 over 5i" he replied with no interest. Calculus is just too boring for his taste.

"Very good" Mr. Onizuka said as he smiled at his favorite student. Sasuke Uchiha was his kind of student. He worked diligently with no fuss and he got A's on all his tests. His other students however, well, they tried at least. His eyes lingered upon the seat in front of him. It used to be filled everyday by Sakura Haruno, another one of his prized students, but today- it seemed it was empty. How odd.

As he got out of his train of thoughts, Ms. Shizune, the secretary, came in through the door, handed him a note and walked out.

Mr. Onizuka stared at the door for a second before opening the note. He read it.

_Ms. Sakura Haruno is no longer a student in this school_ it read. How odd indeed. Mr. Onizuka stared at it once more before crumpling it up and throwing it away. He coughed, getting the attention of some students. He coughed louder thus getting the attention of all students.

"Well class, I'm sure we're all wondering where Ms. Haruno is today," he said as he eyed some students, "It's sad for me to say that she is no longer a student at this school." He looked at their reactions. The students' faces didn't really show much, but disinterest, shock, and curiousness.

"I'm not sure where she has gone to, but I know we're all sad that is no longer at this school." He said.

Everyone stared at him before starting the waves of whisper. Rumors of where she might have gone.

"I bet she left to get cosmetic surgery for her ugly face" a girl behind Sasuke whispered to her friend.

"I know! She is such an ugly piece of shit!" her friend whispered back with amusement.

Sasuke glared at the paper in front of him. They had no right to say such things about her. Especially when she's not here.

"Hahaha, she is such a loser, I bet she's just going to spend her days whoring around for money!" the first girl said as she burst into a fit of giggles. That did it. Sasuke quickly turned around and glared at her. The girl noticed and stopped laughing.

"H-h-hello Sasuke-san" the girl stuttered, seeing the hottest guy in school looking at her. Her hands quickly moved to fix her hair and clothes as she looked at him with a smile.

"Can I help you Sasuke-san?" the girl asked as she licked her lips slowly hoping to catch his eyes.

"Shut up" he said, his tone laced with anger making the girl's eyes widen.

"P-pardon?" she said.

"I said, shut up"

"About what?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed together. _He has no reason telling me to shut_ up she thought as she stared at him. Sasuke was now facing her fully. She took her right hand and went to touch Sasuke's hand. Her fingers gliding across his arm ever so lightly.

"I'll help you with _anything_ you want Sasuke-san" the girl whispered as she moved her face closer to his. They were just 5 inches apart now.

"Hn," he said as he stared at her with his cold eyes, "you disgust me." And with that said, he quickly turned around in his seat, facing the board once again leaving the girl behind him in shock.

"Hey Mina, are you okay?" the girl's friend asked her seeing her friend in shock mode. Her entire figure was just frozen in place as her eyes widened fully.

_H-he said I disgusted him?!_ She yelled in her head as she tried to comprehend what Sasuke had just said to her. To her face.

Things were quiet again in Calculus and people all around them began working on their work. Thirty problems to do with 40 minutes left on the clock, how fun. Mina stared at Sasuke's back, her eyes lingering on his hair before going back to work, trying to forget what he said to her.

_How dare he say that to me,_ she thought as she glared at the work in front of her. Did he not realize just how hot she is?! She was the hottest girl in this whole entire school, except maybe for Ami or Karin, but that's because they got the money to back them up. _They have no real talent_ she thought to herself as she remembered all the times she won competitions for singing and dancing. _She_ should be the one dating Sasuke-kun, not Ami-bitch.

Sasuke just continued working, forgetting about the girl who sat behind him. She was just another one of his fan girls, he knew that. No matter what her name was, she was just another one of them. She has no originality as far as he's concerned. He can't stand them.

They're just girls who want to date the next hottest thing they see, and yet instead of his fan club growing smaller as the years roll by, it actually increase instead. He has what? Over 2000+ girls in this school who were "madly in love" with him now? It's disgusting to see how girls can just fawn over a guy without even knowing their real self. Their real personality and how they really think and such. Sasuke sighed in his head. He can't wait to get out of high school.

Staring at the empty seat in the front of the room, he can't help but wonder where Sakura left to. Sure he _never_ actually talked to her, but she was still one of his classmates.

Uh oh, flashback moment.

Sasuke was sitting in his seat when Sakura came in, all bundled up in about three layers of coats and a scarf. She was coughing slightly too. Mr. Onizuka noticed and asked her, "Sakura, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" but all Sakura did was shook her head no. She took off her jackets and hung them by the coat hanger near the door and went back to her seat.

For a nerd, she was actually kind of cute, Sasuke thought as he stared at her petite form. He shook his head. There was no way someone of his high standards would date someone as nerdy as her especially with her super pink hair and weird green eyes.

Mr. Onizuka looked at Sakura once more before turning to his board. He opened his book and began writing down the notes from the book to the board. As he wrote, he explained it. Sakura, like every other student in the classroom was taking down the notes.

It all happened so fast.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the pink haired girl close her eyes and her figure started leaning towards the floor. His eyes widened. He quickly got out of his seat and ran to her, catching her in time before her head collided with the ground. Class stopped. Everyone, including Mr. Onizuka turned their heads toward the two teens on the ground, Sasuke kneeling with Sakura in his arms.

"Hn, Mr. Onizuka I'll take Sakura to the nurse's office" the dark haired teen said as he began walking towards the door.

"Hold on Sasuke, I must give you a pass!" the teacher said as he quickly ran to his desk and began looking for the piece of paper that said HALL PASS on it. He opened his drawers and tried to locate the piece of paper, but no luck. There just didn't seem to be any. He sighed and kept his head low. With a wave of his hand to Sasuke, he said "Nevermind, just go." Sasuke nodded, not that the teacher could see though. His head was still down.

Sasuke shifted his arms so Sakura's head was leaning on his shoulder and started walking to the halls. It was quiet. The halls were empty with not a single soul in sight. Not even the regular druggies were sitting at the stairways smoking like there's no tomorrow. It was just him and the unconscious girl in his arms.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. _Hn, she looks peaceful_ as though she was just sleeping. But as soon as he thought that, her face started twisting in to one of pain. She didn't seem awake though. Sasuke noticed the beads of sweat that were starting to form as they rolled down his face, trying to race each other to the finish line. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. He took one of his arms from under her legs and felt her forehead. _Shit, she's burning up,_ he thought as he moved more swiftly to the nurse's office. He got there in record time.

"Hello" the nurse said as she saw Sasuke come through the door. This was certainly a surprise.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked as she stared at the young teen. He never comes through here.

"Ah" he said as he looked at her. He glanced down at the pink haired teen in his arms and motioned for the nurse to look. She did.

"OH!" she said as she led Sasuke to one of the beds in the room. He gently laid her down. "What happen to her?"

"Hn, she fainted" was all he said. He took one more glance at her before turning around and walking out of the room, back to class.

"Hold on Sasuke, do you need a pass?" the nurse asked as she waved the slip above her head at the teen.

"No." he said and he walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Well, thanks for bringing her here!" She yelled to him before returning to the room to take care of the young girl.

And then the flashback ends

She of course came back to class the next day and Mr. Onizuka told her that Sasuke had saved her in time. She thanked him, but all he did was ignore her. She looked hurt for a second before replacing the frown with a smile. He knew it was fake though. It just didn't seem as happy as her other smiles. He shook his head and left that thought alone, after all, what was Haruno to him? A mere classmate.

With that final thought, we leave Sasuke to his thoughts. Let's head back to Ami.

[Location: Principal's office]

"So as I was saying, Mr. Watanabe, Ami should really learn some respect for those around her" Principal Tsunade said as she waved her arm towards the young teen who was still reading the magazine happily.

"Well, this is certainly rare of Ami to act out in such a way" the man said as he stared at his daughter. In all his years of seeing Ami act, she has never shown disrespect towards those around her. Perhaps she is changing? Or maybe the school system is being faulty. He took one look at Principal Tsunade and thought, _No it's my daughter, definitely_. He coughed.

"Well Principal Tsunade, what do you have in mind for punishment?" he asked her.

The word punishment traveled to Ami's ears quicker than the speed of light.

"WHAT PUNISHMENT?!" she yelled as she jumped out of her seat in anger. Her hands were formed in fists and she glared at the principal as hard as she can. Although Ami rarely gets punished, she was not new to the word.

"DADDY! I DON'T DESERVE TO GET PUNISHED!" she shouted as she looked at her dad for support. "I'm your little princess remember?" she asked him as she started getting teary-eyed.

Her father stared. "Ami, those fake tears won't work on me anymore." He said with a stern voice. Over the years he had come to know when Ami was crying and when she was just faking. And right now, she was faking.

"You disrespect a teacher so you deserve punishment," he explained, "I thought I taught you better than this?" he shook his head. "I guess I haven't taught you enough."

"BUT DADDY! I'm not fit for punishments!" Ami tried to reason with him as her tears magically fade away. "Punishments are for those gross kids who misbehave and such!"

"Ami, you misbehaved, just take the punishment" her father said. Principal Tsunade decided not to get involved in this chat seeing as how the daughter was just furious at the moment.

"Ugh, daddy, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Ami whined as she looked at her dad with her big purple eyes and quivering lip. This was known as "The Puppy Dog Pout" It was widely used among teenage girls to get what they want. Ami, of course used it a lot around her boyfriend and dad.

"No" he said as he stared at her. Then he turned to the principal.

"So what is your idea of a punishment Ms. Tsunade?" he asked with curiosity. Principal Tsunade coughed.

"Well, I suggest a week's worth of detention, just after school of course with Ms. Wanaka seeing as how she was the one who got disrespected."

Mr. Watanabe nodded.

"Very well" he said. He turned his head back to his daughter.

"I hope you heard that Ami" Ami looked at him.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll go to the teacher's room and serve your detention." He said as his eyebrows furrowed. How could his perfect angel get detention? This was just too much for the dear old man. His daughter was supposed to set an example for the younger generation and yet here she was, in the principal's office getting punishment. _I should talk to her when we go home_, he thought as he wiped his sweaty hands on his handkerchief. His hands just started getting sweaty out of nowhere and it left a gross feeling for him.

Ami was left speechless. Well, not for long actually.

"BUT DADDY, I DON'T BELONG IN DETENTION!" she shouted as she paced around the room and throwing her hands up in frustration. She started muttering senselessly to herself as the two adults in the room watched her with curiosity.

Principal Tsunade coughed.

"Ami, you may go back to class now," she said, "I'll tell Watana-sensei that she'll need to watch over you after school." She wrote herself a note on a post-it and stuck it to her agenda for a day so she won't forget it.

Ami glared at the principal one last time before grabbing her things off the couch and going back to class, muttering along the way.

Ami's dad looked at Principal Tsunade one last time before getting up and bowing to her. With that done, he walked out of the room, nodding at Ms. Shizune as he passed by her.

In her office, Principal Tsunade let out a big sigh, shook her head and sat back down in her chair, happy that this dilemma was over.

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad! Just click the link thing below to give a review, it would only take about 10 seconds of your time so please just send one :D It's kay if you don't tho, I understand completely. :P Alrighty, I'm gone.

-xweedlover


	6. Ouch

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change. Or rather, a regular high school nerd turned hottie.

Note: Sorry it took so long! I did something that should never been done, **ever**. I dropped my laptop onto my kitchen floor and to return the favor, it kept giving me the black screen. For the past 3 or 4 weeks, I have not been able to use my laptop therefore until it is fixed my updates are going to be kind of slow.

Chapter Title: Ouch

"Sakura honey, wake up, we're here" Miyako Haruno said as she shook her daughter's shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep on the car ride over to the restaurant, not that it wasn't surprising after all she had a big day.

"Hm," her daughter moaned softly as she began to wake up from her dreams. She rubbed her eyes gently before opening them up. Clear green eyes peeked out from under the eyelids as they scanned the area.

They were in the middle of a park it seems as she saw a giant water fountain in the middle surrounded by grass. Giant maple trees were everywhere acting as a barrier to the outside world. Benches placed all around and some were occupied by couples or families. A small playground resided on one side where many kids were laughing and running around in. Adults staring at their kids praying for no injuries.

Sakura and her mother got out of the car as the limo slowly drove away into the horizon. Turning around from the playground, Sakura saw many stores and restaurants as she read their signs. Clothing stores, book stores, candy stores, jewelry stores, this place seemed to have a little bit of everything.

"Come on honey!" her mother's voice rang out from the crowd of people eager to shop away. Sakura quickly ran up to her mother and together, they walked through the wave of people pushing their way through.

"Here we are!" her mother said as she stared at the restaurant in front of her. Sakura stared too.

_A dessert place?_ She wondered as she looked at the menu taped to the window. Gelatos, crepes, sundaes, root beer floats, and many more occupied the menu as she scanned through.

"I hope you're in the mood for sweets because I am!" Ms. Haruno said as she smiled big. Sweets were her weakness. Her sweet tooth was just begging for a taste of sugar as she stared at the menu in front of her. Endless amounts of sugar filled products stared back at her, taunting her with their good looks.

"Come on!" she said gleefully as she pulled her daughter inside the restaurant. A bell rang as she walked through the door.

"How many?" the hostess asked when she saw them.

"Two" was their reply. She led them to a secluded table in the corner and waited for them to be seated before handing them two menus.

"A server will be with you shortly" she said before she walked back to the podium, waiting for other people to come in.

Sakura's eyes scanned the menu once more trying to decide on what's good.

"Hello, may I take your orders?" a voice broke out in front of them. Sakura looked up only to be looked at with clear blue eyes.

"H-hi" she stuttered as she stared at the gentleman in front of her. He seemed to be about her height, maybe 3-4 inches taller and had brown unkempt hair. His smile was breath taking too.

"Hello miss, may I take your order?" he asked gently, his hand already holding a pen waiting to jot down notes.

"Um, can I get a glass of water?" Sakura asked turning back to her menu.

"Of course" he said as he wrote it down. His eyes turned to the other woman.

"And for you ma'm?" he asked. Miyako looked at him before looking back at the menu.

"An iced tea would be lovely" she said with a smile causing the young gentleman to blush.

"U-u-uh yes ma'm!" he said as he wrote down her order.

"Thank you… uh… Mitchell" she replied back as she looked at his name tag. The young man blushed even redder before he left to go get their drinks.

"Well Sakura, wasn't he a lovely young man?" her mother whispered to her as she smiled. Sakura blushed.

"I suppose so…" her daughter said as she pretended to focus on the menu. She failed.

"Ah Sakura, he would be a good boyfriend for you!" her mother said as she began thinking of ways to get them together.

"B-but mama, I do not need a boyfriend," Sakura said as she stared at her lap, "I'm happy being single." Miyako looked at her daughter. A light red colored blush graced her cheeks as she began playing with her fingers trying to get her mind off the young man and her mother.

"Sakura honey, you need to make friends here, I don't want you spending all your time here by yourself" her mother said softly. Sakura looked up at her.

"Won't you be with me though?" she asked with uncertainty. Surely her mother wouldn't leave her all alone in a place she didn't even know?

Sakura's mother shook her head.

"I have work to do here, honey" her mother said sadly as she put on a frown. She didn't want to work when her daughter is here, but if she doesn't then the fashion market said they'll have to cancel her line and replace it with someone else's. She couldn't let that happen.

"Why not try to make some friends here?" she suggested. There were bound to be some nice teenagers who would want to be friends with Sakura, after all she was a wonderful person with a bubbly personality. Once you get pass the granny clothes that is.

Suddenly an idea had come to Miyako Haruno's head.

"I GOT IT!" she said happily. Sakura looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You can be friends with Ino!" she said as she put a big smile on her face. Noticing her daughter's confused look, she explained.

"Ino is the daughter of one of my friends," she said, "she's a really lovely girl! Going to be one of the most popular models one day I'm sure" Sakura looked at her mom with uncertainty. Why would an aspiring model want to be friends with her? First off, Sakura did not know a single thing about fashion. Second, would the model even want to be seen in public with her? Or would she be too embarrassed? All these thoughts came to Sakura's mind as she tried to find a way out of it.

"Eh, momma, she's probably too busy to become f-friends with m-m-me" Sakura said as she played with her fingers, not looking at her mom at all. She can feel her gaze though.

"Sakura honey, Ino will be a great friend for you!" she exclaimed with delight. "I'm sure you two will be best friends!"

Sakura looked up from her fingers and stared at her mom. Her big smile was somewhat reassuring to Sakura and it made her feel a little better. Is this a power all moms have? The power to make your kid feel all better with just one smile? It sent a good feeling down Sakura's tummy.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled in front of them. They turned towards the noise. It was Mitchell with their drinks. He gave them a smile before setting their drinks down and giving them straws.

"So are you girls ready to order?" he asked as he took out a notepad and a pen. Mrs. Haruno nodded her head and beckoned Sakura to go first while she scanned the menu once more.

"U-uhm, I'll have a ham and egg sandwich please?" Sakura said as she kept her eyes focused on the picture in the menu. _It looks delicious _she thought as she licked her lips. Mitchell nodded and jotted that thought then turned his attention towards the other woman.

"And for you ma'm?" he asked.

"I'll have a banana and chocolate crepe with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of it please" she said as she thought about it. Mitchell nodded once more and walked away.

"So Sakura, tell me about your life back at home," Mrs. Haruno asked, "what was it like?" Sakura's eyes widened an action that did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"W-well, I-I uh, I was just an ordinary person" Sakura explained. "I wasn't popular and I didn't really get involved in anything there" Mrs. Haruno let it sink in.

"Did people tease you honey?" she asked softly as she brushed some fallen hair out of Sakura's face. She looked into those emerald colored eyes and for a second, it made her wonder why she even left her in the first place. Surely, she could have taken her family with her to Paris? Why hadn't she?

Sakura's eyes were now filled with fear. She nodded her head slowly.

"I got picked on every day during lunch…" she whispered as she tightly closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the frightening images that were occurring in her head. Images of those bullies kicking her and hitting her were just lodged in her mind with no way of getting loose.

"Oh honey!" her mother said sadly as she put her hand over her heart. She looked sadly at her daughter as she continued to listen.

"They hit me! And kick me! And make fun of me in front of everybody!" by now Sakura was in tears. "They wouldn't even stop!"

Sakura lifted her sweater's sleeve to show her mom the recent bruises. The bruises were now slightly purple, but the color was just ugly. And it made you want to wince when you saw them.

"I JUST GOT THESE A DAY AGO!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran her fingers over it, lightly touching the surface. Her eyes flooded with tears as she stared at them. Her mother gasped slightly before reaching out a hand and caressing the bruises.

It was a sad lunch as her mother began finding out more about Sakura's past. By the time the food came, no one had the appetite to eat so they took it to go.

"Come on honey, let's go home" her mother whispered as she paid for the meals. The food were in take out containers and Mrs. Haruno led Sakura out the restaurant, following their steps were eyes of nosey people.

By the time Mitchell came back to check the table, the mother and daughter were gone. Mitchell took the money and left with a frown.

_I'm ending it here, don't worry though! I'll try to update when I can and this is just to let you know that I'm still alive! And I'm not giving up on this story :D Keep reviewing please! Don't give up on me x)_


	7. Damn It

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change. Or rather, a regular nerd turned hottie.

Note: It's **SUMMER**! Hope you guys are all enjoying yourselves! **Readers**, feel free to ask questions! I'll be willing to answer any that you may throw my way.

Chapter Title: Damn It

As soon as the mother and daughter pair got home, Sakura quickly excused herself to her room. Miyako nodded and Sakura took off, running. The mother of the teen sighed and took their take outs to the kitchen where a maid quickly greeted her and put them in the fridge for later consumption. Mrs. Haruno walked up the grand stairs and into her study, but not before walking past Sakura's door and hearing her cry. It broke her heart, but her mother knows that she just needs some time to get out all the pent up emotions so she walked back to her study and shut the door.

Sakura was sitting on her bed and hugging one of the pillows to her chest. Tear drops raced each other as they rolled down to her chin and dripped onto the comforter. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her own house and cry in her father's arms, but she knew that it just wasn't possible. Getting up from her fetal position, she walked over to her bathroom and shut the door. She took it deep breaths before lifting her head up and looking at the mirror. She cringed. Her eyes were red and blotchy with tears and her face turned red from all the irregular breathing she had done during her crying. Grabbing a face towel, she turned on the water and wet the towel with some warm water before cleaning her face with it, gently dabbing it around the eye area. Placing the wet towel on the hanger closest to her, she applied lotion on her face to regain the moisture she had lost and walked out of the bathroom.

Getting back into her previous position, she laid down in her bed with the covers over her, she drifted off into dreamland.

**[Back Home]**

"School is so fucking boring!" Ami shouted as her posse walked with her to the girls' bathroom. It was currently lunch time and Ami was still pissed off about getting detention. _How dare that bitch do this to me_, she thought as she dug her fingernails into her skin leaving small indentions on it. They passed by tons of teenagers who in turn, stared at her. She knew why. Those kids in her first class must have spread rumors about her. _Bitches_, she thought, _they're just jealous of my money_. She soon reached their destination and snapped her fingers. One of the less quiet followers quickly rushed up in front of her and opened the door, beckoning Ami to go in. She did.

"Any girls in here- get the fuck out!" she shouted as she looked around. She saw two girls by the sink putting on lipstick and one of the bathroom doors shut. The two girls by the sink saw her and when they didn't leave, Ami gave them the death glare. That sure got them as they ran out of there, but not before smearing lip gloss over their pale pink lips. One of Ami's followers knocked on the bathroom door only to be responded with a groan. She looked back at the group and they just shrugged. Turning her attention back at the bathroom door, she knocked again.

"I'M BUSY HERE!" the girl on the other side shouted as she gave another loud groan. Ami's follower pulled back from the follower with a frown before speaking.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" she asked, "TAKING A SHIT?"

She was rewarded with a groan again. Suddenly, a horrid stench made its way to her nose. She pulled back instantly.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE!" she shouted. Ami and her posse frowned greatly as the stench invaded their noses. Ami's face morphed into a disgusted look as she pinched her nose with her fingers.

Hearing more groaning, Ami and her posse ran out of the bathroom gasping for air.

"That was disgusting!" one of the followers exclaimed as she took in a large breath of air. Some of her followers nodded their heads and Ami just grimaced. The day just got worst and worst with no sign of her Sasuke.

"That girl inside is just nasty!" one of the freshmen followers said as she tried to regain her sense of smell.

"I wonder who she is…" someone said. Ami scoffed.

"Why would we want to know who _she_ is?" she exclaimed in disgust. "She's obviously not fit enough to be in _my_ group." A couple of the girls nodded their head, agreeing with her. Ami snapped her fingers and walked off with her posse.

[Cafeteria]

"Ne teme, where's your _girlfriend_?" a blond headed boy asked his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki is Sasuke's best friend if he had to say so himself. He's always been there for Sasuke and Sasuke had done the same for him. They were almost like brothers, only, they were complete opposites. Naruto was loud and friendly while Sasuke was quiet and reserved. But, they are good friends I assure you. The blond knew that Sasuke disliked his girlfriend almost more than fangirls, so it's a big mystery as to why he's dating something as disgusting as that thing in short shorts and heels.

"Hn" was all he got from his best friend. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the vending machines, leaving countless girls drooling in their positions. Girls of all cliques or types were in love with him. It had always been this way for him ever since he had hit puberty and the girls noticed his good looks and money. It was always the money. The Uchiha clan was one of the richest families around and all girls would try to squeeze their way in. It pissed him off.

"Sasuke, when are you going to dump her?" his friend shouted in his ear as he put money into the machine. "God teme, she is so annoying!" Ami was one of Naruto's biggest annoyances. If he had to make a list, she would be number two. Number one would have to be Kakashi-sensei being late to their class. For pete's sake, how are you suppose to learn about ninjas if the teacher isn't even there to teach you? What was he suppose to do? Read the book? Yuck!

"Shut up dobe" the dark haired teen replied. He squat down and took his drink out of the machine. Tomato juice made from 100% perfect handpicked tomatoes just for him. It was kind of surprising for him though that they didn't run out. Usually his fangirls would buy tomato juice to try to have something in common with him. _Annoying_ _girls_, he thought as he continued walking while listening to his blond haired friend speak endlessly about his girlfriend. He internally shuddered just thinking of that word.

He was trying to stay away from her as far as possible and maybe, just maybe she'll get so annoyed she'll dump him. That can happen, right?... No. It won't. He knows that idea won't work. Ami was too far in love with him to break it off. He damned his father for making him do this.

**Uh oh, flashback!**

"Sasuke" his father, Fugaku Uchiha had called him to the main room to talk to him about important business. Sasuke knew it was about business. With his father, it was _always_ about business.

"Ah, there you are my boy!" his father exclaimed once he saw him enter the room. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha was standing next to her husband. She was one of the most gorgeous women alive and people knew where his good looks had come from. She was as sweet as she was loving. Plus, she was very smart.

"Sasuke-chan!" his mother shouted happily as she ran up to hug her youngest son. Sasuke's cheeks turned light red as he hugged his mother back. She was the only woman he would ever let touch him like that. Not even his aunts or grandmas can do this.

"Sasuke, you know about the Watanabes do you not?" his father asked as soon as his mother let go of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to let him know that she was there behind him. That or to make sure he won't run away.

Sasuke nodded.

"Mr. Watanabe and I have decided to merge our companies together" his father proclaimed with a hint of pride. The Watanabes were famous for producing Oscar worthy films and most of the actors and actresses that act in their movies often times became super famous shortly after. They would get record deals, movie deals, anything they can possibly want.

"And it just so happens that his daughter goes to school with her," his father explained, "you may know her- Ami Watanabe?" Sasuke's face grimaced. He knew her alright. She was one of the most stuck up fan girls he had ever seen. She claims that Sasuke belonged to her, but he was sure she didn't know anything about him besides his name and family. He nodded.

"Well it just so happens that she likes you and I have agreed with her father that you will date her!" Sasuke's face fell immediately. He had a small frown on his face and if looks could kill, his father could be dead right now.

"Why?" he asked. Mr. Uchiha's eyes twinkled.

"Think of the publicity this could get for us!" his father shouted. "The youngest teens of two famous companies dating! Who knows, maybe you two will get married that will really put our companies on top!"

"Dear… don't you think Sasuke-chan should make his own decisions?" his mother asked timidly. This was the first time she had heard of this news and it was not pleasing to her ears. She was the type to believe that you can date who you want without the fear of being told not to by parents.

"NONSENSE," his father said, "he's just a teenage boy what does he know about dating!" Mikoto shook her head in disapproval.

"Honey, Sasuke is a smart boy, he should be allowed to make his own choices" she tried to explain to her husband, but clearly he was not listening. Sasuke could only stare at his parents bickering about what was right for him.

Soon, the disagreement came to an end and the fight had been won by Fugaku Uchiha. It was decided that the next day at school, Sasuke would date Ami Watanabe and she had already been informed of the news.

Mikoto and her son can agree on one thing though, life sucks.

**End Flashback**

The bell had rung signaling the end of the lunch period so Sasuke and Naruto walked off to their next class. On the other side of the school, Ami and her posse were also making their way towards their next class or rather, Ami's next class.

And somewhere far away from them, a young pink haired girl was sleeping soundly in her cozy new bed while her mother gaze at her from her door with a smile on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

& I'm ending it here. Don't worry people, I'm still alive! Just been so lazy that I don't even want to type. But I will. I must. Please keep reviewing (: Your reviews or comments makes me super duper happy! Just take 10 seconds of your life to click the review button and go "Update!" or something. That's all I need to go on. Till next time, laters!


	8. Help please?

Dear readers,

don't worry, I'm still continuing the story. I haven't been able to write lately because my boyfriend of 14 months decided to break up with me. And what's worse is, 2 weeks after he broke up with me, he got a new girlfriend. Please, does anyone have any idea on how to get over a broken heart? I really really need help):

-xweedlover 


	9. Let's Go

Summary: She was a nerd who got the chance to change.

Note: Thanks for all those who added me and/or this story to your alert lists and such! Much obliged. I apologize for any spelling & grammar mistakes! D:

**Questions & Answers**

Is this a SasuSaku story?  
-They are my favorite couple, so yes, this story will be SasuSaku.

Is Sakura going to be returning to the school?  
-I see a yes in her future :D

When will Sakura come home?  
-Hm, maybe after she meets some people. Don't worry tho! I'll try not to make her stay in Paris for 20 chapters or something, lol. She will go home tho, that's for sure.

**Chapter Title**: Let's Go

A new day has begun as the sun slowly rises up to the skies and to its rightful place among the clear blue sky. People all around town started waking up as their faces are hit with the bright sunlight and Sakura was no exception. She was used to waking up at 7 a.m. due to school and when the sunlight shown through her window and hit her straight in the eyes, she quickly jumped up.

She jumped out of bed and was shocked by how much her room had changed. _My carpet's not this soft,_ she thought as her toes were tickled by the red soft carpet and her eyes scanned the area and was met by different things. She rushed to the bathroom and was met with the giant Jacuzzi tub. Suddenly, everything came back to her. Being bullied during school, letter from her mom, the plane ride over to Paris, seeing her mom, the restaurant, _everything_. Sakura slumped down from where she was standing and rested her head against the door frame of the bathroom. Thoughts were rushing to her head at light speed and she was just confused. Would she be going to school here? Or will she fall behind on her studies?

"Sakura?" a voice broke through her thoughts. She lifted her head off the frame and towards the new voice. It was her mother.

"Honey, are you alright?" her mother's tone was worried and it made Sakura smile a little knowing her mother cared about her. She slowly stood up, using the frame for support and smiled at her mom.

"Mom?" she asked as she stared into her eyes. Her mother smiled softly and walked into her room gracefully.

"Yes sweet-heart?" she asked in return. She gently placed both of her hands on her daughter's cheeks and rubbed them softly, amazed at how soft her skin feels. _My daughter should be a skin model_, she thought as she stared into her daughter's emerald colored eyes. She's a beauty, that's for sure.

"Will I be attending school here?" her daughter asked her as she saw her mom staring intently into her eyes. Green was a rare color for eyes, Sakura will admit that. Not much Japanese people have green eyes, but in America- there were some possibilities of seeing that. Perhaps those peoples' eyes were not as green as Sakura's, but still somewhat around that color.

Her mother retreated her hands from Sakura's face and started thinking. It would be hard for Sakura to start school in the middle of the year and she had yet to pick up on the language. Her mother knew what she had to do.

"No, you'll be home schooled" she said matter-of-factly. It was the simplest solution she could come up with. Sakura's eyes held confusion which caused her mother to explain.

"I'll just hire an at-home teacher from Japan so you won't be behind on your studies," said the rosette colored woman. Sakura opened her mouth to object, but she put her hand up before she got the chance.

"No objections honey," her mother ordered, "I don't want you to feel out of place here, it'll be no trouble at all!"

"But mama," Sakura said, "won't having a at-home teacher make me feel more out of place?" Her mother put on another one of her thinking face and came to a conclusion.

"I suppose…"

"I'll be okay starting school here" Sakura assured her.

"Well… you _could_ go to school with Ino," her mother started saying, "I'm sure she'll help you around!"

"You know what honey, I should take you to go meet Ino!" her mother said happily.

Sakura stared at her mother as she ran around to the closet and began looking for an outfit for her daughter.

"Honey!" she shouted. Sakura walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Where are all your cute clothes?" her mother asked her while rummaging through the little choices of clothing she had available.

"Momma, this is all I have?" Sakura said confused. She packed enough to sustain her visit her, or at least she thought she did. After all, this trip isn't about looks, it's about getting to know her mother a little better.

She heard her mother sigh. Soon after, she came out holding a short skirt that Sakura's dad had given her for her 16th birthday and a loose black t-shirt that she had gotten on sale for $5.

"I guess you can wear these today" her mother said as she handed the clothing to her daughter who took them half-confused.

"I can pick out my own clothes…" Sakura whispered as she stared at the jean skirt that somehow managed to have sneaked its way into her closet. She eyed the article of clothing with distaste. It was short and didn't touch her knees, plus it was tight around her too clinging to her figure. Sakura hated it.

"Call me when you're ready to go!" she heard her mother shout from the hall. Sakura took in a big sigh and then exhaled. She began taking off yesterday's clothes and putting on the ones her mom had chosen. She first put on the black shirt because it was more to her liking, a comfy black tee with no words or pictures, just the way she liked it. Her face grimaced as she eyed the skirt. _Maybe I can change them…_ she thought as she walked to her closet and hung up skirt. She then looked through the few hangers she had and looked through her jeans. Most of them were torn or had un-washable markings.

_Perfect_, she thought as she took out a pair of jeans that weren't too clingy to her legs or too loose. It was just right. Putting it on quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and walked out of her room.

"Mom!" she shouted out into the hallway as she walked past some closed doors. "!" she yelled as she was suddenly surprised by her mom's head popping out. Taking a second to calm down her nerves, her chest was rising and falling really fast as she put her hand on her heart to calm down.

"Mom, you scared me!" she said. Her mom quickly apologized and patted Sakura on the back to attempt to calm her down. "Sorry honey!" she exclaimed. Once Sakura was calmed down, both her and her mother descended down the stairs and towards the exit.

"Oh honey, you're not wearing the skirt I picked out for you!" her mother said as she noticed her daughter's legs weren't showing but rather they were covered. Sakura looked at her legs.

"Yeah… I just don't feel comfortable wearing that, sorry mom" Sakura apologized to her mother while holding her head down. She didn't want to disappoint her, but there was no way she was going to wear that.

Her mother smiled.

"It's alright"

The two headed for the door where the head butler had opened upon seeing them arrive closer.

"No food?" Sakura asked her mom timidly. She didn't mind there was no food, but doesn't her mom need any?

"Nope!" her mother chirped as she snapped her fingers and black limousine came into view. "That's one of my own"

The limousine stopped right in front of the house as the driver came out and opened the doors for the ladies. Mrs. Haruno smiled at the driver and slowly went into the car, careful not to bump her head on the roof. Gesturing for Sakura to come in as well and she did, Mrs. Haruno told the driver to drive to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"It's a beautiful place," Mrs. Haruno explained, "There are flowers everywhere!" Sakura sat back and watched as the scenery passed her by. People were walking and talking to their family members and she even saw a couple of dogs along the way. The sky was clear and blue and there was not a sign of a gray cloud. There was no wind, but it wasn't exactly hot either, just warm enough that you don't have to hide under layers of clothing.

"Momma, what if…, what if Ino doesn't like me?" Sakura whispered as she took her eyes away from the scenery and looked at her hands. Her fingers were fidgeting each other as her nervousness took over. She wasn't good at meeting new people; in fact, she was shy to the bone.

Her mother looked at her.

"Sakura honey," her mother started, "I'm sure she'll like you, Ino is a very loving person, don't worry!" her mother ended confidently.

Somehow, Sakura had a bad feeling in her gut that was just begging to tell her mom that she was wrong, but she held it in.

.

.

.

.

I'm ending it here. This is just a little something to let you guys know that I wasn't lying when I said I was still writing. Don't worry, I'm not giving up! Please keep reviewing and I'll try my best to keep updating. Sorry if I'm slow!

.

.

And to those who had given me advice so far, thank you so much. There were some advice or words there that seriously made me cry. Iono, maybe I'm just really emotional right now, but when I read what some of you put I just cried my eyes out and I was thinking "Thank you" because there's no one here I can really vent to. My parents are just telling me to get over it and my brother is calling me stupid for even thinking about him. But I can't help it, you know? I'm still _in love_ with this guy and the break up was so sudden that there was no way I could prepare for it. Most of all, the thing that really hurts me was when I read that he was already in love with his girlfriend and it's only be 4 days, but I guess that's love for you. So most of you said I should cry it all out, and basically- I been crying little by little each day. I can't cry it all out right now and the thought of him pains me. -_- I'm such an emotional little girl, but thank you to all for your advice3 Much appreciated! *hugs* :D


	10. Thanks a Bunch!

Hi Readers :D

Thank you to a bunch of you for giving me advice and such, but I'm just not interested in making him jealous. He left me, his fault. Basically, we're both on the friends' base now. I'm just trying not to see him as an ex or anything, just a friend and so far, I'm pulling through. I haven't been updating NOT because of the break up and I'm being all sad in the corner, but because I have started school, or rather- I been in school. And well, homework is really piling up. Like, no joke. All six classes assign homework almost every day. What the freak (sad face), but yeah, so I'll try my best to update, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG, but studies do come first ): Just bare with me please! & once again, thank you!


	11. We're Friends

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who got the chance to change.

Note: I know you guys waited long enough, sorry! :D I hope the wait's been worth it.

**Chapter Title: We're Friends**

The car ride felt long to Sakura, who had been nervous over the whole ordeal of meeting someone new especially someone who's a _model_. Why would someone so gorgeous want anything to do with a lowly middle class girl like her? This whole thing was just too confusing for Sakura.

Taking deep breaths, she pushed out all the nervousness she had bottled up inside her as she felt the limo come to a complete stop. Looking out her window, she saw a tall office building of some sort that had their own personal café at the first level. The building itself seemed to have a corporate feel to it with its gray walls and automatic doors.

The limo driver had now parked the car near the front doors and had gone to the back to open the doors for them.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered to the driver as she stepped out of the limo. Around here were small buildings and restaurants that seemed too expensive to even go pee at. Sakura just didn't feel like she belonged here at all.

Sakura's mother had got out of the limo and was standing near the front doors, beckoning Sakura to go over there. As soon as Sakura walked over, Mrs. Haruno held onto her arm and waited until the doorman opened the door. Bowing gently, the man opened the door for them and they walked in.

"Come Sakura, they're probably on the 5th floor," Mrs. Haruno said as she led Sakura to the elevators. Her heels were clicking against the floor as she made her way there. Sakura followed her silently, her sneakers making quiet taps.

Ding!

The elevator had just arrived and the doors were sliding open, beckoning people to walk in or walk out.

Sakura and her mother walked in seeing as there were no people walking out. Pressing the number 5, Sakura's mother leaned against the wall as she waited for the doors to close.

"Sakura honey, don't be so nervous," her mother whispered to her as she stared at the young teen. She could sense her daughter was nervous and it was quite obvious seeing her playing with her fingers. She only prayed that Ino would be as sweet as she said and take Sakura as her friend.

"Momma, I don't want to do this" Sakura said as she looked at her mom. Her mother fits into this kind of world more than Sakura would ever. Her mom had this cool air of confidence around her while she was just a quiet, shy girl you would see in the front of the room reading a book. She sighed. She just hoped that this meeting will be over quick.

Ding!

The elevator sounded as they had reached level 5. The doors opened allowing Sakura to see the surroundings. The walls were painted green and there were couches all around with people sitting down. Racks of clothing were against the walls and there were some people running around franticly, trying to do their work.

Miyako Haruno motioned her daughter to follow her as she led her down a hallway.

"This is where the designers do their new sketches for drawing and such," her mother explained as she quickly said hi to a couple of people who had taken notice to her. Smiling a quick smile, she walked swiftly to a door with the words_ Private Room_ printed on it in cursive.

She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice called out.

"It's Mrs. Haruno!"

"Oh, come in!" the voice shouted out as the door knob turned, revealing a woman who appeared to be around her late 30's. She had darkish blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a business jacket with a matching pencil skirt and a white blouse underneath. Her make-up consisted of a little blush and she looked professional. Her blue eyes seemed to light up as she took notice of Sakura standing awkwardly next to her mother.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she used her hand to beckon them both to come in and so they did. She shut the door behind them.

"Now who's this lovely young lady?" she asked as she smiled at Sakura. Just what she thought, this lady had perfectly white teeth. _Wow_.

"This is my daughter, Sakura," her mother had said with a gentle smile.

"My, my, she is lovely Miyako!"

"Yes, she is"

"Come dear, meet my daughter, Ino!" the mother said as she took Sakura by the hand and led her to another door. This time, the door said_ Ino Yamanaka_.

The lady knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a younger voice called out.

"It's your mother, dear along with some guests!"

Sakura heard the door knob click as the door slowly opened. There standing was a beautiful girl around her age with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was clear and milky white and she had no make-up on, not that she needed it though. She was wearing a short flowery dress that just seemed to compliment her figure. Sakura could tell why this girl was a model.

"This is Miyako's daughter, sweetie" Mrs. Yamanaka said as she introduced Sakura to her daughter.

Ino smiled.

"It's nice to meet you…" Ino trailed slowly.

"Sakura,"

"It's nice to meet you Sakura!" she exclaimed. She moved away from the door to allow room for the ladies to come in.

"So, what can I do for you today Mrs. Haruno?" Ino asked politely as she sat down on her couch.

"I just wanted you to meet Sakura, that's all," Miyako said as she smiled at Ino. So far, things were going fine.

"Miyako, why don't we leave the girls to chat?" Mrs. Yamanaka suggested. Mrs. Haruno nodded her head in agreement and told Sakura she'll be back soon. The two mothers left the girls alone as they began their journey to the café downstairs.

"You know, you remind me of this girl I used to know," Ino started as she stared at Sakura. There was something about this girl's forehead that just reminded her of a distant memory.

"Eh, who was it?" Sakura asked her as she took a seat next to Ino. She was still feeling a bit awkward being there, but something about Ino made her feel more calm.

"Just this one girl, she was getting picked on and I helped her get rid of her bullies," Ino said with a small smile. "I never did see her after that though because I moved to Paris to begin my modeling career."

"Ino," Sakura said, "that story sounds like something that had happened to me." Ino's eyes widened a bit. "I was getting picked on by this girl Ami because my forehead was big." Sakura's eyes were now getting teary and her whole body began shaking uncontrollably.

Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered to her, "we all had bullies in our life."

Sakura looked at her. "You remind me of that girl who saved me in the park that one day," she said, "she had the same eye color and hair color as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she even gave me a red ribbon so I could show off my forehead," Sakura chuckled.

Ino's eyes widened.

"No way," she yelled, "I gave this girl my red ribbon!" Sakura looked at her with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL!" they both yelled out at the same time.

"This is crazy!" Ino said then bursted out laughing. To think that the girl she had saved so many years ago was now standing in front of her. Sakura watched Ino as she laughed with her eyebrows raised. How was this funny…?

"Hahah, I'm sorry Sakura," she started, "but this is too funny," she wiped the small tears from her eyes and then smiled, "it really is nice seeing you again _forehead girl_."

Sakura looked at Ino in surprise.

"Forehead girl?" she said somewhat irritated. As if being tortured all her childhood wasn't enough, now her childhood hero is making fun of her too?

"Don't get mad Sakura," Ino chuckled, "it's just a nickname!" She laughed some more.

Sakura looked at her. "Well… if forehead girl is just a nickname, then you won't mind if I call you _Ino-pig_ will you?" Ino stopped laughing. She looked at Sakura with a little anger in her eyes.

"Did you… just call me.. a pig?" Ino said slowly to see if she got the words right. Sakura nodded.

"If I remember correctly, back then you _did_ seem kind of pudgy." Sakura said matter-of-factly. She nodded her head at the end to show she had agreed with herself.

Ino was fuming.

"I WAS NOT PUDGY!" she shouted at Sakura who had her eyes widened in fear. She put her arms up as a shield and looked away. Fear was making its way back into her system.

Ino saw the fear and backed down a bit.

"I'm just kidding Sakura," Ino explained in a calm voice, "I really don't mind." She ended with a smile. Sakura looked at her smile and gave a weak one back.

"So from this day forward, we're going to be best friends forever," Ino said as she held out her pinky.

"Come on forehead girl, pinky promise!"

Sakura weakly held up her pinky and stared at it. She only ever made pinky promises to her dad. No one else ever told her to make a pinky promise. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she just held her finger in front of her and made no sudden movement to touch wrap it around Ino's pinky.

Ino saw the hesitation and decided to take charge. She took her pinky and put it next to Sakura's and before you knew it, they were entwined. Ino shook it a tiny bit before taking her pinky back.

"There, now it's a promise." Sakura stared at her.

"So…" Sakura looked at Ino, "we're now friends?" she whispered. Ino looked at her before nodding her head.

"YOU BET!" she shouted out of glee. "We're going to be the bestest friends ever."

Sakura's smile got bigger and suddenly, her day just looked a whole lot brighter.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm back :D! Thank you to those who have been giving me advice, and thanks to those who had added me on their alert lists and such! Honestly, when I was typing this up it really got my mind off my ex, I just don't want to think about him anymore x_X BLAH! K, review if you can, pleaseee! (:

.

.

& to Silent Megumi, sorry for not responding to the message in SUPER long, but if you still don't mind talking to me, I did reply and am now waiting for your reply. (:


	12. You're Here For Me

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who got the chance to change.

Note: First off, I know I don't update frequently, but I do try to update when I can and I apologize if you been waiting for a long time D:

Chapter Title: You're Here For Me

"So Forehead-girl, how's life been treating you?" Ino asked Sakura as she drank her water. She put a straw into her water bottle so she would be able to drink without running her lipstick. Sakura remained silent for a second before responding.

"U-uhm, it's been okay" she whispered. She didn't make eye contact with Ino.

"You're not still getting bullied are you?"

That question got Sakura. If only she knew…

"Of course not Ino-chan!" Sakura said with a fake smile, shaking her head to dismiss the thought. Ino didn't believe her.

"Is it Ami again?" Ino yelled a little too loudly making Sakura wince. Ino apologized quickly and placed a hand on Sakura's back to assure her that she was there for her. The girl said nothing but stare at her lap, her fingers playing with each other as if she was too busy to listen. Droplets of water started hitting her clenched hands as she cried to herself, reliving those moments of being bullied at school. Being alone.

Ino noticed the tears and said nothing but handed her a tissue. Sakura took it gratefully and began wiping her eyes with Ino patting her on the back softly to reassure her that she was not alone.

"I'm a freak Ino," Sakura whispered as she kept wiping her eyes, "I don't deserve to have friends like you." She shook her head at the thought.

She laughed softly, "to think, me- a freak would have friends that are pretty like you? Impossible."

Ino jumped up from her seat.

"Forehead-girl, shut up!" she shouted, "You do deserve friends and I'm telling you right now we are going to be the best of friends ever!"

Sakura stared at her.

"When I go to Konoha, I'll show those idiots who they're messing with! Trust me, you won't be bullied anymore!" Ino smiled at Sakura.

Sakura stared at her, not complete sure if that idea will work.

"Ino-chan, you don't need to go back to Konoha for my sake…"

"Nonsense Sakura, I was thinking of going back there eventually anyways," Ino stated, "I can just go back with you instead of being alone"

"Trust me, I got your back 100%!" Ino ended with a big smile. Her smile and eyes gave Sakura the reassurance she needed and with that, she nodded at what Ino said slowly. Though she wasn't completely sure if it was going to work, she was just glad she wouldn't be alone.

"I'll make sure Ami won't bully you again!" Ino ended confidently with her fist pumping the air. Sakura shook her head a bit and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you, Ino-chan" she whispered as she stared at the confident girl walking around the room thinking of ways to get back at Ami.

Ino mumbled to herself completely oblivious to the pink-haired teen sitting on her couch.

**Back in Konoha**

"Oh Sasuke-kun, can you believe it? I got detention!" Ami shrilled in his ear for the 10th time today. "Who does that bitch think she is!" Her minions nodded their heads as they stood behind her. When Ami and Sasuke were together, they knew better than to sit near them for fear of Ami's wrath.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "just serve it and stop whining." Ami stared at him.

"You're right Sasu-kun," Ami said making Sasuke glare at her because of the nickname, "I'll quickly serve it so we can have more time together!" she said with a big smile. Sasuke looked away uninterested.

"At least that bitch of a freak is gone from this school," Ami said to her minions, "she always made our school look bad with that freakish pink hair of hers" Her posse laughed along with her while Sasuke just sat there dreaming of going to his happy place.

Ami and her group chatted while Sasuke desperately looked for a way out. Where was Naruto when he needed him the most?

"Oh Sasu-kun, I can't wait till we're out of high school," Ami started, "You and me will get married and we'll have little gorgeous babies!" She giggled as her posse huddled around her and congratulated her on her bright future although most of them were wishing it was them instead of her.

On the other side of the group was Sasuke, mentally trying to kill himself.

Suddenly, a blonde blur showed up in front of him and smacked him on the head.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated a little angry to be hit by the blonde ramen-freak.

"Sasuke-teme, you were supposed to meet me in front of the library to help me study for Algebra 2!" Naruto yelled in his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"COME ON TEME!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and began pulling him towards the exit. Ami saw.

"Excuse _you_, but where do you think you're going with my boyfriend!" Ami shouted as she quickly stood up and faced Naruto and Sasuke.

"Excuse you, but I need your _boyfriend_ to help study for a test" Naruto said back. Ami frowned. "He's supposed to be spending time with me!"

Naruto crinkled his nose a bit. "I HAVE A TEST THAT I NEED TO PASS, I'M TAKING HIM WITH ME NOW" he said in his regular loud voice.

Ami frowned some more.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, you idiot," Ami said, "you don't take someone's boyfriend without asking first!"

Naruto frowned.

"Fine," he said, "Teme, can I take you to the library? Yes? Okay, let's go!" He said as he began dragging Sasuke to the exit once more. Ami chased after them.

"I meant ask me!"

"Why would I ask you…?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. Ami huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Naruto with the coldest glare she ever made which wasn't really that scary.

"Cause like, I'm his girlfriend that's why!" she screeched.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, shrugged then walked away with Sasuke. Ami stood there, shocked that he was walking away without responding to her.

"Ami-san, are you just going to let him take him away like that?" a follower asked from behind. Ami huffed and walked away. Her followers looked at each other and followed Ami out the door.

_Here's to finally updating! I know it's been a long wait and I apologize! I been procrastinating for school work and I guess somehow this story got added to that pile, but uh, yay! Hope you enjoyed it :D_


	13. Fast Forward

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change.

Note: I know the last chapter was short (although it did seem longer on Microsoft word!), I had updated this story just to let you guys know that I haven't given up.

Question: Did I read .MissSmile.'s _From Nerd to Hottie_ story?  
Answer: Actually, no. Although I have read other stories from other categories that are similar to this one. I think sooner or later, these stories tend to look the same since the plot is similar. *insert straight face

Chapter title: Fast Forward

"Sakura, can you believe it's been a year since you came here from Konoha?" a blonde hair teen exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head. Giving a satisfied sigh when she heard a small crack, she turned her head towards her friend who was currently lying on a towel with her back faced up.

"Sakuraaaaaa" the girl said staring at her friend.

"Hm?" the teen said softly as she slowly rolled over so her front was facing up instead. The blonde haired teen sighed again and took off her sunglasses. Her piercing blue eyes were staring right into her friend's green eyes.

"I said, can you believe it's been a year already?" she asked again. The pink haired teen gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, time just seems to pass by fast…"

"You know, we are going to Konoha soon" the blonde hair, Ino said quietly. As much as she wanted to stay and lie on the beach forever, she did make a promise to go back and make Sakura's bullies pay.

"Ino, don't worry," Sakura said, "We can always come back and visit." Ino smiled.

"Or just move here permanently."

"Well, for you maybe, but I have to go back and take care of my dad" Sakura said. It's been a year of ups and downs for her. She still calls her dad whenever she gets the chance, but she's been so busy spending time between her mom and Ino and her studies that it's been getting a bit harder to talk to her dad.

"He's going to be so surprised when he sees you!" Ino exclaimed.

Over the years, Sakura had certainly slimmed down, not that she wasn't slim before, but now she has some new found muscles. She had ditched her long pink hair months ago and was now sporting a short hair cut just a bit above her shoulders. Her clear green eyes now stand out in public all thanks to Ino for _accidentally_ breaking her glasses and not allowing her to buy a new pair.

"Honestly Ino, I haven't changed that much," Sakura said, "I'm still the same Sakura Haruno who came here a year ago."

"Except now you're hot" Ino added. Sakura glared at her.

"I am not hot," Sakura said with a huff.

"Pshh," Ino said, "I seen the looks on some guys' faces when you walk pass them!" Sakura shook her head in disagreement and slowly stood up. Ino watched her as she tied her hair up in a ponytail and opened her arms almost trying to take in the warm sunshine.

"Gosh Ino, I wish we had sun like this in Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed as she moaned feeling the warmth of the sunshine.

"We do," Ino said, "it's just better in Paris and at the beach"

"Well, I want to be here always then"

"Hahah, you wish forehead-girl," Ino exclaimed, "we're leaving for Konoha in three days, better have all the fun while you still can"

Sakura sighed and turned her head back to Ino with a small smile. "Oh well, at least we'll still be together"

"I know, can you believe my mom is letting me go to Konoha without her?" Ino squealed.

"But you have to call her every day" Sakura reminded her. Ino sighed.

"Well, it's better than seeing her every day I guess," Ino explained, "and having her boss me around like a little kid!"

"If you say so," Sakura replied with her tongue sticking out. In the time of one year, Sakura and her mother had gotten closer than ever. It didn't really make up for the last 16 years of her life, but it was a start. She was curious as to why her mother never did remarry, though she chose not to ask in case it hurt a part of her mother emotionally.

"Did you start packing yet?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head.

"There's still a lot of time to pack!"

"Pfft, but you're probably going to end up packing your whole closet," Sakura snorted, "It's going to take years to pack all those clothes up!"

"Oh Sakura," Ino said with a smile, "I'll just have my mom mail it all to me!"

"Ino… that's a lot of clothing. I don't think your mom's going to be able to do that all by herself…"

"Sakura, you're so silly! That's why we have servants!"

Sakura sighed.

"I feel so bad for them…" Ino laughed.

"It's their job, Sakura, chill!"

Giving a loud sigh, Sakura put her sunglasses on and lied down on her blanket, taking in the warm sunshine.

**In Konoha**

"Teme, why don't you just break up with her?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. His eyes were glued to the menu of a nearby ramen stand. Scanning its content, Naruto's mouth began to become a waterfall as drool slowly leaked out of his mouth and falling on the keyboard. Beef ramen, shrimp ramen, miso ramen… the list was endless as Naruto's eyes franticly looked at the pictures that were available.

Sasuke glared. It wasn't apparent as to what he was glaring at, but he looked deep in thought and no one dared to disturb him at that time, not even his fan girls.

"My father will not allow it" Sasuke said. Naruto tore his eyes away from the menu and stared directly in Sasuke's eyes.

"Your father's an asshole," Naruto said, "You're 17 years old, you think he would just let you have fun!" Sasuke stared back at him with no emotion showing on his face, like usual. His best friend sighed and began scanning the menu once again.

"Teme…" he whispered.

"What?"

"… How much money do you have?"

"… What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto turned to look at him with his big blue eyes.

"Please, Sasuke! I am starving!" he cried as he waved his arms franticly in the air causing other patrons to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"…Dobe?"

"Yeah, teme?"

"Order what you want"

And the conversation ended with Naruto crying as he ordered his ramen. Sasuke just sat there next to him with an indifferent face, but if you look closely you could see he was somewhat smiling.

**Somewhere else…**

"Ami-sama, I can't believe it's almost going to be a year since you started dating Sasuke-kun!" one of Ami's many followers exclaimed with a hint of jealousy.

Said girl snorted with pride.

"Well girls, not everyone can be as lucky as _me_," she said as she smirked at some cute guys that walked by, "it was only a matter of time before Sasuke and I are to be together forever."

Ami and her followers walked with their hips swaying side to side, it was meant to be a sexy looking walk, but to many others, they walked just about as well as maybe a duck. Their high heels didn't really seem to work for them.

"Ami-sama, what are you going to do for your one year anniversary?" one of her followers asked.

Ami thought about it.

"HA, it's _so_ obvious that Sasuke-kun is going to surprise me with a romantic trip to somewhere far!" she exclaimed as she began to picture them alone in the Caribbean. Or perhaps Hawaii. Maybe Paris?

"But, what if he… forgets?" one of the new girls asked with uncertainty in her tone.

Ami stopped. She turned her head towards the girl and glared.

"You… are an idiot aren't you?" she asked her while poking her chest with her perfectly manicured finger.

"Sasuke-kun LOVES me," she yelled with anger, "what part of that don't you get?"

The new girl tried to hide from Ami, but it was inevitable. The purple-haired girl was just too mean and scary that everyone else around them had suddenly vanished. There was nowhere to hide.

"He WON'T forget because he LOVES me," Ami shouted in her face with spit coming out of her mouth and landing on the poor girl's lips and face.

"I understand Ami-sama, sorry for being an idiot!"

The girl bowed in front of Ami and wiped her tears away.

Ami nodded her head and turned away. "You're forgiven, this time."

Suddenly, Ami's group of followers began to show up one by one and a giant group was formed again. They began walking towards the marketplace with only one thing on their mind, _what if Sasuke does forget?_

Surprise, I'm still alive! And I am back to updating! :D Please subscribe, review, and favorite?


	14. I'm on a Plane

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who got the chance to change.

Note: Yes, I have came back with a new chapter, woo!

**Questions & Answers:**

_-Are Sakura's parents going to get back together?_  
I have no clue. I haven't planned that part yet.

_-How is Mr. Haruno doing?  
_He'll be in the next chapter, you can ask him then. Hahah.

_-Are Hinata, Temari, and Tenten going to be introduced?  
_It wouldn't be a Naruto story without them!

**Chapter title**: I'm on a Plane

"Sakura, wake up!" a voice called out through the air. A sleepy moan came from the big bed in the middle of the room. A hand shot into the air followed by a groan and soon a messy bed head was to be seen. A messy pink fluff ball known as Sakura's head was in sight and thus, her friend pounced.

"Sakura, come on!" Ino yelled into Sakura's ear as her friend scrambled to get her off the bed.

"Ino, get off me!" the pink haired girl screamed. It was barely 8:00 a.m. and her friend's giant body was not allowing the air to go into her brain.

Ino got off of Sakura and dusted her clothes off. Smoothing the wrinkles out, she stared at her friend. Even with a head of messy hair, Sakura still had an air of cuteness around her.

"Our flight leaves in 3 hours," Ino explained, "you have to get ready now!"

Sakura stared at her friend with a "Are-you-serious" look before giving a sigh and getting up. Putting on her slippers, she walked to her bathroom while dragging her feet and screamed when she looked into the mirror.

Ino rushed over.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sakura stared at her with wide green eyes.

"Do you not see my problem?"

Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed.

"I got dried drool all over my mouth and my hair is in knots!" Sakura yelled. Over the months that Sakura has been in Paris, she has learned to take care of her looks better. While she may not be obsessively looking into a mirror twenty-four-seven, she did have her moments.

With a groan and a sigh, she turned on her sink. When the water reached the warm level she wanted, she wetted her face cloth and began to scrub away the white flakes that came from dried drool.

While she was preoccupied with cleaning herself up, Ino walked over to Sakura's closet. She never did ask Sakura if she was finished packing, but by the looks of an empty closet, she knew she was done. Sitting over by the television was three bags of clothes and other necessities. She looked around the room. The walls still held artwork from famous painters, but pictures of the two of them and their mothers were now missing. Sakura's DVD collection that used to be so well organized on the shelves were now gone. Books were missing from the book shelf, only replaced with empty air. Things like pillows, electronics, and table tops were still there, but things were missing from inside.

"Forehead, are you bringing everything with you?" Ino asked from across the room. Peeking her head out from the bathroom, Sakura shook her head.

"I still have some clothes in my drawers," Sakura told her.

"So, you're positive we're going to come back here?" Ino asked.

"Eventually, this is our home after all," Sakura ended with a smile. Going back inside the bathroom and shutting the door, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror.

She knew she made some big changes in her life. She may never admit it, but she seen the looks that some guys give her now. She knew she was what they consider "beautiful" now. She didn't mind. In fact, this is a big change. Guys no longer point at her and laugh behind her back. It was a refreshing feeling.

After she brushed her teeth, washed her face and body, and put on a new set of clothes, she walked out.

Ino whistled. "Nice outfit."

Sakura's currently wearing a yellow sun dress that clung to her petite figure and strappy heels. It's as plain as it can get.

"Not as nice as yours apparently," Sakura said as she looked Ino up and down.

Ino was currently wearing a strapless top that clung to her tiny waist, a purple mini skirt and some flip flops.

"What?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Skirt too short?"

Sakura nodded.

Ino looked at her skirt then at Sakura then back at her skirt and said "Whatever" and walked away. Sakura sighed then looked at her bags.

"Wait, Ino," Sakura yelled, "I need your help with the bags!" Giving a huge sigh, she stretched her arms and began to pull her bags down the hallway. _Thank god there are wheels on these things_, she thought as she started pulling her bags along.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she was thankful.

"'Scuse me, Ma'am?" a voice called out scaring Sakura. She calmed herself down and turned towards the voice. Standing there was one of the many butlers that worked in the Haruno mansion.

"Erm, can I help you?"

"You may have forgotten ma'am, but I could help you with those bags down the stairs," he said, "it is after all, my job to serve you."

Sakura mentally kicked her own butt.

"Can you help me with these to the car, please?" she said as she fanned herself. Getting those bags down the stairs was a big job for a small person like herself.

The butler excused himself and began carrying Sakura's bags to the limousine outside.

"Saaaaaaaaakura!" another voice called out.

"Mom?" Sakura called out.

"Yes, I'm coming to say good bye to you!"

A woman of mid-thirties popped out from the study and hugged Sakura as soon as she came near.

"Mooooooooom" Sakura called out as she hugged her mom back. Over the months, her mother and she had continued to work on their strained relationship and it really paid off. They were almost like two peas in a pod if Ino hadn't gotten involved in her life. Not that she minded though.

"Oh honey, it feels like it was just yesterday that you came here all by yourself," her mother said, "and now you're going back to Konoha with Ino…"

"Mom, I'll visit during break!"

"It just won't be the same without you around…"

"You can come and visit me when you're not too busy!"

"That's true, it has been years since I seen your dad…"

"See! So come visit soon, alright?"

"Yes, well, let's go! Your flight leaves soon!"

Sakura and her mother walked to the limousine where a blonde girl was already waiting for them.

"Okay girls, bags all here?" Sakura's mother asked. The two teenage girls nodded their heads and off they went to the airport.

"Here are your tickets," she said as she handed the two girls their passports and tickets. "Remember to call and write when you get there!"

Going to the airport took no less than 20 minutes as traffic moved fast. Soon they were at the gate.

"Mom, you have to let go of me" Sakura whined as her mother kept her tight hold over her neck. Ino was already standing near the door while groups of people walked by her.

_Flight 230 to Konoha is now boarding_, a voice over the intercom said. Looking over at Ino, she saw that people were now walking to the door next to her.

"Mom, my flight's calling!" Sakura said as she tried to pry her mom off her.

Finally, Sakura's mother let go of her daughter and looked at her once last time. She sighed before smiling and taking a giant step back.

"I'll miss you," she said as she cupped her daughter's face. Running her fingers over her cheeks one last time, the mother took another step back to stare at her daughter fully. She has definitely grown into quite a young woman here.

Sakura stared at her mother one last time, taking in every single one of her smile lines and moles.

"I'll visit soon, don't worry" Sakura told her mother. Giving her one last giant hug, she grabbed her bags and began wheeling her way towards Ino and the gate.

Before giving her ticket to the attendant, she looked back once more at her mother and waved. Seeing the woman wave back, she took in a giant breathe and walked arm in arm with Ino.

"Your seats are right here, ma'am" the flight attendant said with her arm motioning to the right. Sakura smiled, said thank you and sat down next to the window. She loves sitting next to the window during the flight, something about seeing the skies really made her feel at peace. Ino took the seat next to her leaving the aisle seat opened.

"I wonder who's going to sit next to me!" she exclaimed. "I hope it's a cute guy!" Sakura sighed. She only knew Ino for about a year, but in that time she was able to figure out almost every single thing about her. She was boy obsessed as well as a shopaholic. Those were basically her two favorite things on Earth besides modeling the latest fashions. Oh, and Sakura too, of course.

"All passengers please place carry-ons on the compartments above your head," a voice on the intercom said. The two girls only had their handbags with them so they vetoed the thought of putting it in the compartment.

"We are clear for take-off; fasten your seat belts, please"

Ino and Sakura fastened their seat belts as they were told. Out of the window, Sakura was able to see that the plane had begun moving on the track causing loud noises to enter her ears.

Soon before they knew it, they were up in the clear blue skies.

"Are you ready for this, Sakura?" Ino asked her. Sakura looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a chance you're going to run into those kids from school,"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she explained, "after all, I have you with me." She ended with a smile. Ino smiled too.

Ino looked to her left.

"I guess no one will be sitting next to me," she said, "Darn. I wanted to sit next to a cutie!"

Sakura chuckled and began staring out the window. They had only been up in the air for about 10 minutes when Ino decided to go to the bathroom. She excused herself from her seat and told Sakura she would be right back.

_Ino's Point of View_:

"Public restrooms are the worse, especially the ones in planes!" I said rather loudly. The bathroom was not only tiny, but there were no more paper towels. How am I suppose to dry my hands? Blow on them?

I was in the middle of thinking negative thoughts about the plane's restroom when I hit a hard chest.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" I yelled. I was rubbing my nose when I decided to take a look at who I bumped in to. I was ready to yell at some old lady, but what I got was a totally different sight. Standing in front of me was one of the cutest guys I have ever seen in my life.

"Don't you know you should watch where you're going?" I told him rather loudly that caused some passengers to look over. He did nothing, but look at me with a "Are you serious?" look. It made me kind of angry.

I placed my hands on my hips at this point. "Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"Troublesome," he whispered as he walked away from me. It was soft, but I definitely heard him and boy, was I angry.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME TROUBLESOME!"

He still didn't look at me. He just kept walking away. Boy, I can tell you now that my day has been officially ruined by this guy. He was cute, there was no doubt about it, but his attitude stinks.

_End Ino's Point of View_

Ino made her way back to her seat rather angry which was seen by her giant steps causing Sakura to look at her.

"Are you okay, Ino?" she asked. Ino said nothing, but sat at her seat fuming.

The rest of the flight had been somewhat relaxing. The flight attendants passed out peanuts and soda as well as headsets for those who wish to views the in-flight movie.

It was about 11:00 p.m. when Sakura decide to call it a night. Ino had already fallen asleep about an hour ago, probably still angry over what happened. Sakura took a blanket from under her seat and wrapped it around herself. She leaned her head against the wall of the plane and shut her eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

And I'll end it there. Keep reviewing, you guys! :D


	15. Somewhere in Konoha

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who got the chance to change.

Note: Another chapter, is this possible? Yes, yes it is!

**Questions and Answers:**

-Who's going to fall for who first?  
Let's wait and find out!

-Can I make Sakura's parents get together?  
Well, _**maybe**_. Just for you. ;D Hahah.

**Chapter title**: Somewhere in Konoha

"God Sakura, I swear if I see that guy again, I am going to lose it!" shouts Ino as she walked angrily through the airport with Sakura following close by.

"Ino, I'm sure he didn't mean to call you troublesome," Sakura said. Ino stopped and turned towards her quickly.

"Sakura, I clearly heard him whisper it when he was walking away," Ino screeched so loudly that Sakura had to cover her ears to prevent hearing loss.

"Where's your dad anyways," the blonde haired maiden said as she scavenge the airport floor. She saw numerous men around their late 30's, but none that seem to look similar to her pink haired friend. Sakura helped her friend look around the airport, but stopped once she saw no sign of her father.

"Can we go to the airport gift shop?" Ino asked. A gift shop wasn't really her ideal place to shop especially one that's located in an airport, but boredom got the best of her. Plus, after having that run in with that jerk she needed something to take her mind off it. Sakura knew it too, so she agreed. Rolling and carrying their luggage, they walked steadily to the gift shop located on the other side of the airport. When they got there, they were quite disappointed.

It was a small store that barely held any trinkets or doodads on the shelves and the only worker there was an old lady that was snoring at the cash register.

Ino walked over to one of the shelves with the title "Jewelry" and began browsing. She expected the jewelry to be of bad quality since they were after all, in an airport, but the quality of the earrings she was looking at seemed to be decent.

Slamming five bucks down on the counter, she left with a new pair of earrings.

"SAKURA!" a voice called out and echoed throughout the airport. Turning her head towards the voice, she came face to face with a familiar looking person.

"PAPA!" she cried out as she ran to hug him. She had only grown an inch over the past year and that was not enough to allow her to become taller than her father. Taking a step back, she took a quick glance at her father. He still looked the same since she last saw him, although he looked more worn out and ragged looking.

"You look really tired," Sakura said, "have you not been getting enough sleep?"

Her father shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about!"

"Papa…" she whispered. He waved his hand dismissing the conversation and that's when he noticed they had company.

"Well, who is this?" he asked. Ino smiled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she explained, "I'm Sakura's friend from Paris." Mr. Haruno took one glance at her and smiled. She seemed like a decent young woman. He held his hand out and Ino shook it.

"Well, come along," he said, "I got my car right outside!" He went over to the girls' bags and began carrying the heavy looking ones. "Girls, can you take the rolling suitcases?" Seeing the girls nod their heads, he began walking in the direction to his car. The girls followed in tow.

"So, Ino, are you going to stay with us?" he asked.

"If it's alright with you, sir!" she said joyously. He nodded his head and continued towards his car. Less than five minutes later, he found it. He stood next to a dark green, four door Honda as he waited for the girls to get to that point. Taking the girls' luggage, he popped open the trunk and put them all in and shut the trunk after he was done.

"Go on in, girls, the doors are unlocked" he said. Sakura, like natural instinct went to the front passenger seat while Ino took the back behind Sakura's seat. Mr. Haruno got in the driver's seat and started the car up. With less than 10 minutes, he was already on his way to the freeway. Off to his house they go!

**Somewhere else in Konoha**

"Ne, Teme?" a blonde boy said as he sat down waiting for his ramen to show up.

"Hm?" a sound coming from the boy next to him.

"I can't believe it's almost going to be a year with Ami," Naruto said, "what are you going to do for her?"

Sasuke kept his head down. True, it's almost going to be a year with her, but that doesn't mean he liked her anymore than he did before which was zero interest.

"She's probably expecting you to do something special," Naruto told him as he began eating the ramen that was placed in front of him. He took a minute to admire its beauty and then inhaled its sweet miso aroma. _Ramen, get ready to be devoured!_ He exclaimed loudly in his head as he broke apart a pair of chopsticks. _Ready, get set… go!_ He told himself as he dug his chopsticks deep into the bowl only to come out with a giant ball of noodles. He ate loudly and nosily, but the people there already got used to his habits that they didn't even have to look over to know it was Naruto making all that noise.

"Hm," Sasuke said.

Naruto just sat there slurping his noodles.

…..

….

…

..

.

And I am back in school again so there will be late updates.


	16. Home is Where the Heart is

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change.

Note: Last chapter was short, I know. I just wanted to do a quick little update in case you guys think I might have forgotten about you. Well, here's to a new chapter! *clink soda can with another object*

Questions:  
-Can Sasuke fall for Sakura first?  
Perhaps.

-Are you dead?  
No. I'm happy to announce that my health is better than ever!

-Why are you taking so long to update?  
I suffered from this disease known as "Laziness."

Chapter title: Home is Where the Heart is.

With the freeway almost completely unoccupied, the Haruno family plus Ino were able to get to their home in less than an hour. During the entire ride, Sakura had noticed that she was unfamiliar with all the street signs and house. The complete area was a mystery for her.

"Ano, Papa," Sakura started, "this isn't our house." She said as her dad stopped in front of a two story house. It was newly painted and there were fresh rose bushes everywhere.

"Ah, yes, Sakura, I bought a new house while you were gone," her father said as he took the luggage out of the back trunk. Sakura took a quick look at him.

"How come?" she asked.

"The other house was just not nice enough"

"But, we loved that house…"

"Sakura, honey, this new house is nicer and cleaner, you're going to love it!"

Sakura shook her head slightly then smiled. It was indeed a nice looking house. At their old home, there were no rose bushes or anything for that matter. Plus, the house itself looked old and worn out while this new house was freshly painted a crème color and the windows were amazing looking.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino shouted as she got to the front door. Buzzing with excitement, she grasped the door knob tightly hoping it would be unlocked and to her luck- it was. Squealing with glee, she pulled Sakura by the hand and ran quickly inside to take in her new surroundings.

The living room itself was neat and tidy. Paintings of famous artists like Picasso and Van Gogh covered parts of the wall and plants were put on almost every available spot. In front of the couch was a flat screen television that hung on the wall while next to it was a fire place. The couches were also new, Sakura noted, as they were clear white without a spot of dirt on them.

Sakura walked forward and turned around. Behind her was the kitchen. It was like any kitchen, really with its refrigerator, stove, counter tops, dishwasher, coffee maker, and microwave.

"Sakura!" a voice called out.

"Yeah, papa?"

"Your room is upstairs and to the left!"

"Okay!"

Ino had heard the conversation and smiled at Sakura before taking her arm and pulling her towards the stairs. Each walk sent excitement through Ino's veins as she was wondering what sort of room Sakura would have. Would it be full of clothes? Would it have the lastest technology? A mountain of magazines? The wonder never ceased for Ino!

She reached upstairs in no time at all and began glancing to her right. Two white doors stared at her and she suddenly felt like she was on a game show. Sakura noticed her thinking.

She knew what she had to say.

"Well, Ino Yamanaka, what will it be?" She said, snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Will you choose door number 1 or door number 2 for your fabulous prize?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled slightly and with utmost confidence, she pointed at door number 2.

Sakura grasped the door knob in her hand and slowly turned it. Behind her, Ino closed her eyes for fear she got it wrong.

"Well, Ino… it looks like… you got it right!"

Ino opened her eyes.

In front of her was a room with soft pink walls and a large balcony. A full sized bed complete with stuffed teddies were to her right and to her left was a bunch of electronics as well as a desk with a laptop on it. But, there was only one thing Ino truly cared about…

"YOUR CLOSET!" she screeched with glee. She ran up to the door on the other side of the room and with a big gasp of air, she opened it wide open.

"Oh… my god…" she whispered as she took a step inside.

"Sakura!"

Sakura walked up behind her blonde friend.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Do you see what I see…"

"A closet…?"

"Your closet is WAY too small!" Ino yelled in somewhat anger. She was having her clothes delivered to her and there was no way it was going to fit in Sakura's closet.

Sakura stared at her friend.

"It's alright, Ino," she said, "You can use the closet and I'll use the dresser."

With that arrangement, Ino agreed, but was still upset about the tiny closet.

"Sakura, do you think we can go out?" Ino asked. She didn't mind staying at Sakura's house, but she really wanted to get some shopping done. Especially since this was her first time out of Paris. Sakura thought about it for a moment.

Did she want to go to the mall and risk seeing some of her old classmates…?

Was she ready to go out again…?

Then for the first time in her life, she nodded her head with confidence. _I'm not going to let those bullies get to me anymore_… and with that thought, she looked at Ino and nodded her head.

They walked out of her room and down the stairs where her dad had just came in with luggage. He noticed them right away.

"Where are you two going?" he asked with curiosity.

"Can we go to the mall, dad?" Sakura asked. She only just got home a while ago and now she was going out again? Man. Things were not right.

Sakura's dad smiled and nodded his head. "Sure! Just make sure you get home by 6 so we can go out for dinner!" And with that said, he tossed her the keys to his car. Sakura smiled at him, took Ino by her arm, and walked out of the house. She shut the front door and locked it, checking it once more before turning her attention towards the vehicle in front of her.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Ino shouted. She was already sitting in the front seat. Sakura shook her head slightly at her best friend before getting into the driver's seat. Checking to see if both of them got their seat belts on, she was satisfied with what she saw, she put the key and turned the car on.

Putting it in reverse, she got out of the drive way, switched it into drive and started her way towards the only mall in the city, Konoha Great Mall. The place always had the latest fashion clothing as well as anything you can think of. It was the perfect place for Ino to get her shop on.

Just a short chapter to let you guys know that I am still alive and doing just fine, thank you. So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it took me FOREVER to update…


	17. Everywhere You Look

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change.

Author: xweedlover

Note: Yes, I know the last chapter was short. Hopefully this makes up for it! :)

**Chapter title**: Everywhere You Look

For a moment, Sakura was actually feeling pretty great. She had her best friend next to her, her looks had improved, and she got to drive her dad's car for the first time ever. Yes, she was a little nervous about going to the mall, but as long as she had Ino with her, she wasn't worried.

_Ino's P.O.V._

"Hey Sakura?" I asked. My left hand kept messing with the radio, but it wasn't my fault! There was NO good songs on right now…

"Hm?" she said as she continued focusing on the road.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?" she asked as she took a huge right turn. I began seeing girls with shopping bags and I got really excited.

"Running into your old classmates…"

She got quiet. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings; I just wanted to know…

"I'm sorry, Sakura, you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" I focused my attention on her instead of the giant mall that was right in front of us. I could almost see the front entrance!

She shook her head and flashed me a quick smile before she focused on the road once more. She really wanted to find a parking spot near the entrance so she didn't have to walk far.

"Don't worry, Sakura!" I said with glee. "I got your back!"

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sakura was smiling and that's when I noticed…

"OVER THERE, SAKURA! THERE'S A PARKING SPACE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE MALL!" I shouted with excitement. I startled Sakura a bit; I know that, but come on! A spot right IN FRONT of the mall! How can you pass that up!

Sakura quickly recovered and rushed to the spot. Within seconds, we were parked and ready to go. YAY!

**Not Ino's P.O.V.**

Ino got out of her seat and stretched her arms. The ride didn't take long, but it was nice to stretch once in a while. Sakura, following Ino's actions, also got out of her seat to stretch. Grabbing her purse, Ino made sure Sakura locked the doors to the car before grabbing her arms and walking towards the entrance.

"There's so many things to buy!" Ino shouted. Inside she was doing a little dance. Sure this mall was nothing like the ones in Paris, but it was still pretty amazing. Ino quickly scanned the mall with her blue eyes before deciding where to go.

"Sakura!" she shouted. Sakura stared at her.

"Let's go over there!" Ino pointed to a shop that contained many articles of clothing.

'_What a surprise…_' Sakura said sarcastically in her head. She sighed and followed the happy Ino into the shop.

When she got into the store, all she could see was Ino running around like crazy and messing up the clothing racks. Taking another giant sigh, she scanned the area with her eyes before deciding to go to the only rack that Ino had failed to touch. The clearance bin.

She slowly walked up to the rack that was filled with last season's clothing.

About an hour later, Sakura and Ino made their ways out of the store with five bags of clothing. All for Ino, of course.

"Sakura, why did you go near that clearance bin!" Ino yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's the CLEARANCE bin," Ino exclaimed, "It's filled with LAST season's clothes!" She made a disgusted face. For the third time of the day, Sakura sighed before giving Ino a small smile.

"Sorry, Ino…" she said.

Ino shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, I overreacted."

With that said, Ino took hold of Sakura's arm once more and with their arms linked, she began to guide them towards the food court. Luckily for them, there wasn't much people sitting down so there was a lot of free seats.

She pulled them towards a table and sat down. Ino looked at Sakura.

"You know Sakura, I think thi-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a figure in the crowd of people. She was _almost_ certain it was the same guy from the airplane trip, but… it couldn't be. Could it? That guy was facing away from her so all she saw was his back, but that hair style… that pineapple hair…

Ino shook her head before mentally slapping herself across her face.

'_Why am I even thinking about him…?'_ She thought before she shook her head once more. She focused her attention on Sakura and began trying to talk once more.

What she might not have noticed was that that boy was with another guy and he was coming their way…

**Somewhere else…**

"Ami, are you going out for your one year with Sasuke-kun?" one of Ami's many followers asked. Ami gave her a quick look before smirking to herself. She knew this freshman wannabe was jealous of her. Heck, who wasn't? She landed the sexiest guy in Konoha and not to mention, one of the richest, too. Her future was bright.

Ami snorted.

"Of course I am!" she yelled in a bossy tone. "My Sasuke-kun is going to take me out to somewhere special!"

"Where?" her main follower, Jie asked. She's been best friends with Ami since they were both in diapers. Although she wasn't as rich as Ami, she got ultimate popularity by being known as her friend. She has short brown hair and dark green eyes. She was also second in command so when Ami wasn't around, she was in charge. And of course, she abused that power, but more on her later…

Ami thought about it for a second before replying.

"I.. actually have no idea," Ami said, "but I bet it'll be somewhere really nice and romantic!" She started swooning over the thought of just her and Sasuke alone on the beach. Or maybe in a hot air balloon over Paris. How about kissing under fireworks that read 'Marry me, Ami?'

The last thought was her favorite.

"I bet Sasuke-kun will ask me to marry hjm!" she shouted happily. Nothing else mattered anymore. The thought of Sasuke asking her to marry him completely consumed her thoughts.

Jie snorted inside her head. Truth be told, she wasn't even a fan of Sasuke. He was too cold for her, but if Ami knew that, then she would kill her popularity before she could even utter the word sorry.

"Ami, that's wonderful!" Jie shouted with fake enthusiasm. Ami didn't even notice. She just smiled a small smile in her direction before going back to her thoughts.

The rest of Ami's followers nodded their head with glee.

Ami snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the attention of her followers with the snap of her fingers. Together as a group, they raised their noses into the air and walked off shaking their hips from side to side.

Don't be fooled, though. They didn't turn any heads except maybe the ones of those 50 year old creepy guys, but even then, they were just looking to see if they dropped any money.

No such luck.

**Somewhere else in Konoha**

Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl of ramen and he was still going. Sasuke could do nothing, but sit there and eat his first bowl of ramen calmly.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "What if Ami wants you to… you know, marry her?" He said the word marry as if it was forbidden.

Sasuke stopped eating. He turned his head slowly towards his best friend before going back to his bowl of ramen. There was no way he would ever marry Ami. Dating her was enough to send him to his grave. If his dad would just let him.

Naruto shook his head before smiling.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto said as he laughed, "There's no way you'll ever marry her"

He slurped his noodles quickly and ordered another bowl. Normally he would just eat one bowl and call it quits, but because Sasuke was paying, he was going to eat as much as twenty bowls! Maybe even a hundred!

**And we're back at Sakura's house**

Papa Haruno kept humming to himself as he started his daily chores. His house was clean, yes, but not clean enough for his daughter and her friend. He wants the house cleaner. CLEANER!

He cleaned the toilet twice as well as the bath tub. Noticing a familiar shine to them, he smiled and walked off whistling another tune. He was just so happy to have his daughter home! He can't wait till they all go out to eat dinner together at a nice restaurant.

Soon he grabbed a wash cloth and a bucket of water and began scrubbing the stairs.

And for a moment… Papa Haruno felt like Cinderella. Sitting on the stairs, scrubbing them, and singing a happy little song. What a glorious day it was for his daughter to come home!

**End Scene!**

Well, here's another chapter for all my wonderful readers. Please keep reviewing!


	18. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Title: Nerd

Summary: She was a nerd who needed a change.

Author: cruddy-feelings

Note: It's been far too long. No excuses. I was in a relationship the last 2 years. It ended. I'm turning to Fanfiction to help me get my mind off things. Any questions you might have about the story or anything? Just ask away.

**Q&A**:  
-Is Fugaku going to hate then love Sakura?  
Let's wait till he makes an appearance first. I'm not quite sure where to go with this yet.

-Why can't I finish the story?  
Because I'm a lazy bum who don't deserve your kindness. D:

-Is Ami going to get killed off?  
In a rated T story? Haha. Oh gosh… I'm not one for killing people off.

-Can Sakura run into Ami and Sasuke already?  
Next chapter. Promise!

**Chapter title**: Hit Me with Your Best Shot

AT THE MALL EARLIER…

"Ne, Shikamaru, isn't that blonde chick over there hot?" a guy nudged his friend with the pineapple shaped hair.

The boy named Shikamaru turned his head towards the blonde that his friend was pointing to and looked her over once, maybe twice. She was with a girl with pink hair who was also very cute looking, but not really his type. For some weird reason unknown to Shikamaru, that blonde chick looked really familiar. He just wasn't sure where he saw her before…

"Troublesome" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Girls in general were troublesome so why should he spend so much time trying to figure out this one girl?

"Hey, wait for me!" his friend exclaimed as he followed him.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE MALL

"Sasuke-kun!" Ami shouted as she smiled her million dollar winning smile at her boyfriend of one year.

Today marks one year since Ami had started going out with Sasuke and they have been blissfully happy ever since. Well, one of them anyway.

Sasuke cranked his head towards his girlfriend for a quick look before turning away and focusing on something else that wasn't his girlfriend.

"Where are you going to take me today, baby?!" Ami asked him with glee. She was dressed up for romance. Ami was wearing a tight hot pink dress that reached just an inch above her knees with a ruffled skirt bunched up. She also had on strappy 4 inch black heels that just screamed sexy, well, to her anyway. And after all, wasn't her opinion the only one that mattered?

Sasuke himself was just wearing a plain navy tee that lacked a design or words. His black jeans were slightly loose, but not loose enough that he would be considered sagging. They hung a bit low on his hips adding just a slight amount of hotness to his form. And on his feet was just a comfortable pair of black converse.

"Baby, I wanna go to Paris!" Ami told him as she latched onto his arm. Her mind began to think of all the wonderful things they could do there. After all, the city of love is for lovers and that's what they were. Lovers. Ami can just imagine them going to the Eiffel tower and seeing the stars, taking pictures everywhere, buying all the latest fashions, and just making out every chance they get. Oh yes, Paris did indeed sound lovely.

However, that is not where they were at the moment. They were currently at the mall since Ami had decided she needed to buy a new purse to commemorate her one year with Sasuke.

"Let's go in there!" she shrieked as she dragged Sasuke into a store that sold exclusively _Chanel_ items.

"Can I help you with anything?" a sales associate asked as her eyes darted back and forth between Ami and Sasuke, her gaze lingering just a little too long for Ami's liking. Ami frowned before saying, "Yes! My _boyfriend_ wanted to buy me a purse for our one year anniversary. What's the most expensive bag you have?!" Ami's haughty tone caught the sales associate off guard and as she straightened herself out, she walked Ami and Sasuke over to the middle of the store.

She held up a purse and said, "This is our newest product and it retails for around $500,000. The beading on this is all real diamonds." It was a small bag, but since it was the most expensive that makes it the best right? And Ami only deserves the best.

"I want it. Pack it up." Ami said as she waved the sales associate away. Sasuke just let her drag him along seeing as how no matter what he says, she'll just ignore him.

"Your total comes out to $509,023.43, is that alright?"

Sasuke said nothing as he handed over his gold master card. The sales associate worked fast to swipe it and after that, gave the receipt to Sasuke who signed his signature and walked off. Ami grabbed her bag and ran off after him, but not before giving the sales associate the stink eye for staring at her boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" she shrieked as she latched onto his arm once more. Ami smiled. Life was good. She has Sasuke, money, and a new purse to brag to all her friends.

"I want to go to Paris now, baby!" she told Sasuke quite loudly. She knew there were some teenage girls at the mall who would be looking at her man. It fills her with pride knowing that she nabbed one of the hottest, not to mention richest, man on earth. She was the envy of all the girls in the world.

"Can't. Busy." Sasuke said as he walked off towards the mall exit.

"But Sasuke-kun! It's our one year today!" Ami yelled as she walked near him. "I want to go to Paris! It's the city of love, you know?" she told him as she puckered up her lips at him. Sasuke stared at her for a second before turning away and walking off towards his car.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. She got no reply. Ami huffed before walking towards Sasuke's car as well.

"Want to come over to my house then, Sasuke-kun? My parents aren't home…" she suggested as she stared at Sasuke. They haven't been intimate yet saved for a kiss or two here or there, but today could be the day fireworks happen between them… right?

"No." he said as he started the car and drove out of the mall parking lot.

Ami huffed once more before settling in her seat, not saying a word.

Within 30 minutes they were back at Ami's house. Ami stared at Sasuke before saying, "Baby, why won't you have sex with me already? I know you're trying to resist me, but come on! I'll let you do whatever you want…!" she said as she ended with a wink.

Sasuke didn't spare her a look. Ami looked at him once more before getting out of the car holding her bag. She didn't look at him, but she figured he must be staring at her back so she made sure to sway her hips EXTRA sensually. _He'll be panting after me before you know it_ she thought as she smiled to herself. Ami knows she's irresistible. She knows she gets a lot of stares, especially from the male population. Who could resist a sexy thing such as herself?

However, the next sound she heard made her angry like no other.

It was the sound of Sasuke's car as he drove away from her house.

Ami quickly turned away just in time to see Sasuke take a right turn away from her house and away from her.

Ami huffed one last time before spinning around and walking into her house. She'll just have to deal with Sasuke later. Now it was time for her to conduct a fake romance story to tell her friends so she won't look like a loser to her friends.

JOURNEY TO SOMEWHERE ELSE…

"Sakura, help me find my skinny jeans with the embellishment on the side of them!" Ino said as she kept digging through her multiple luggages of clothes. "I know it's here somewhere!"

Sakura sighed as she began putting her notebooks away for school in her backpack. She made her way over to the other side of the room and began digging where Ino has not yet gone. As soon as she began digging, she found what she was looking for.

"Here Ino!" she said as she threw her jeans at Ino. Luckily, Ino was able to turn around fast and catch those jeans. She smiled an appreciative smile at Sakura before putting her jeans near her book bag so they'll be ready in the morning.

"Are you ready for this, Sakura?" Ino asked. They were currently getting things ready for school tomorrow. It's been a year since Sakura has left and she just knows they are going to get a lot of attention. Especially with Ino right next to her. Being a freaking model and stuff.

Sakura nodded her head at Ino and just went back to cleaning stuff up. Ino bought a lot of things at the mall and at her rate, there won't be any room left for them to sleep.

"Let's go grab something to eat in the kitchen and call it a night. We're going to need energy for tomorrow!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I hope there will be a ton of cute guys there!" Ino said as she pranced around the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I do love eye candies!"

Sakura sighed. Ino definitely wouldn't be Ino if she didn't have her mind on guys. Speaking of which…

"What if you ran into Pineapple head there?" Sakura asked nonchalantly. Ino flared up instantly.

"What about him!? He's so… troublesome!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the jar of peanut butter off the top shelf. Grabbing 2 slices of bread, she began spreading peanut butter onto one slice then pressing the slices together to make a sandwich.

Sakura stared at her friend with a look that said I-don't-believe-you-for-a-second.

Ino stared back at Sakura with a look that said shut-up.

With no one wanting to admit defeat, they both decide to look away from each other and resume eating. Sakura had already made and finished her peanut butter sandwich and was now just waiting for Ino to be done. With a nod of her head, Sakura knew that Ino was done and began her journey back up the stairs to her room.

They both quickly changed into their sleeping clothes before getting into Sakura's king sized bed. Turning their heads to each other, they gave each other a small smile before turning around and closing their eyes. Within seconds, their breaths got slower as each of them drifted off into slumber.

_More talking from author_:  
Yes, I am still alive. I'll try to update when I can. Please review. Ask questions if needed. And yeah, that's all folks!


End file.
